


Miraculous Salt

by MarionettePuppet



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alya Césaire Bashing, Alya Salt, Bustier salt, Gen, Lila Rossi Bashing, Lila Rossi's Lies Are Exposed, Lila salt, Minor Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, chloe salt, class salt, no beta we die like men, pro chloe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:01:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 37
Words: 29,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21819376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarionettePuppet/pseuds/MarionettePuppet
Summary: Bunch of salt one-shots for miraculous ladybug
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Kagami Tsurugi, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Lê Chiến Kim
Comments: 377
Kudos: 1743





	1. Adult Are Supposed to Protect the Victims not the Bullies

Incompetent is one word to describe the staff at this school...well asides from Miss Mendeleiv, she at least is able to keep control of a classroom and has a backbone, unlike Mrs Bustier who quite frankly should have been fired years ago with her classroom policies about not punishing bullies like Chloe Bourgeois.

I do not give a damn if she is the mayor’s daughter, you treat every child equally no matter how famous they may be. If the threats she makes came true then it would be an abuse of power by the mayor which would get him into legal as he is supposed to use his power to make Paris better not let his daughter run her school and bully whoever she likes. Although it looks like her time as Queen Bee may be making an impact on her as she seems to stop making threats to the students as well as staff, and she seems to be treating Sabrina Raincomprix better which is nice but that still does not excuse her actions in the past and how they never had consequences.

Such as actions towards Marinette Dupain-Chang, trying to get her arrested for stealing a bracelet she never even touched, stealing her designs to win a competition and making Sabrina break into her bedroom to steal her dairy if the stories between other students about the incident are true.

Now that I think of it Marinette Dupain-Chang seems to be a target for bullies since Lila Rossi, our newest student and pathological liar seems to be her main target going so far to get her expelled for stolen answer sheets which may have been found in Marinette’s bag but not only is someone able to plant them there, Miss Bustier and the headmaster seemed to think it’s acceptable to make a show of this in front of another student which will cause embarrassment for said student as well as not doing proper investigation like checking CCTV cameras.

Maybe we don’t even have CCTV cameras as it seems they didn’t check them for proof that Marinette pushing Lila down the stairs either or maybe get the school nurse for injuries because anyone who has fallen down the stairs can tell you that you at least have a few scratches and bruises but Miss Rossi had nothing, not one scratch but did the other teachers check...hell no they decided the word of a child would be more truthful than trained staff.

I would also like to know where Lila’s mother is since she was not called to the school at all which is something you think the headmaster would do when it appears her daughter has been assaulted, I know if I had a child and that had happened to them, I would want to know immediately but apparently not since I haven’t seen her since Marinette Dupain-Chang was allowed back into the school.

Also, has it ever been confirmed that Lila has these many disabilities she claims to have, I don’t care if she says the Ladybug cure fixes them because if that was true then we wouldn’t have a need for hospitals since the cure could fix them but no there are still people in hospital so I think that is enough proof to say she had none of them in the first place except for that lying disease but I doubt she lies without wanting to. So again I ask where is the proof that Lila’s mother has been into confirmed these health problems as well as her school absences since from what I know Lila’s mother has been here in Paris this whole time but it seems as if I will never get the answer as these teachers are continuing to listen to this child’s lies letting a class exclude another student due to these lies.

From these events, I now know that Miss Mendeleiv is the only competent teacher in this damn school, Miss Bustier is a person with no backbone and only wants to stop conflict as quickly as possible with insufficient evidence even though it keeps causing Akumas and Mr Damocles is a doormat with a goal to please the rich and powerful, you know the people that could give him money.

I do hope that letter I sent to the school board makes them send someone in to investigate this school because if they don’t get this fix this soon, we will become the hot spot for Akumas which I have a feeling will make most parents pull their kids out of the school because who wants their child to become a pawn for a magical terrorist because of the fault of teachers who can’t do their damn jobs.


	2. Your Fault

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the ripped sketchbook trope but it's not the entire class this time.

It was Lila’s idea originally but the others in the class were the ones to do it, to be honest when Marinette walked in and saw Alya, Alix, Kim and Sabrina tearing up her sketchbook with Nino and Lila looking on doing nothing to stop it, she wasn’t surprised instead she quietly took a picture and hid her phone in her pocket while she hit record.

With a small cough, they finally took notice that she was standing there and well they looked like a deer caught in headlights but quickly that turned into glares. “Are you all quite done?” Marinette asked raising an eyebrow,  
“Yeah, we are, hope you know all you’re hard work has gone down the drain” sneer Alix while Kim and Sabrina looked away awkwardly with now guilty expression mostly likely from the fact that they had been caught not that they were guilty of tearing up her sketchbook. “Yes, that may be true but that was for my non-commission work, not my commission work so honestly all I’ve lost it time” Marinette replied this just gave people a look of confusion except Adrien who seemed to catch on to what she had been implying.

By this point, the rest of the class came in but froze at the sight of what was happing, “Oh My God, Marinette what happen to your sketchbook?” asked Rose quickly with a horrified expression on her face to match the others her classmates had including Adrien who had to do a photoshoot today before he could come in. “Why don’t you ask them?” remarked Marinette, not one of them dares to answer.

“I’m so sorry Mari if I had known they do something like this, I wouldn’t have suggested-” Marinette cut Adrien off quickly, “this is not your or my fault Adrien this is all by their own doing so when they realise that what they did cause them a whole boat lot of trouble, they get no rights to be mad at anyone but themselves”. “And why would we be in trouble?” growled Alya, “well you destroy another classmates property did you not?” Marinette stated in a bored tone before continuing with a smile, “and considering the fact that was my sketchbook for school, the one where I put in designs for things you guys have asked me along with plans/contacts for events including our class trip to Matroplise that is coming up next month”.

As soon as she said that, you could hear anything but a pin drop. “WHAT!” screamed the class all looking ready to murder Alya and the rest with their bare hands, “yep but luckily for the class, I made a back up of everything for the school trip on a pen drive which I have here” Marinette answered pulling it out of her purse, she could hear Tiki giggling quietly.

“Don’t scare us like that dudette” said Nino, “and why shouldn’t I, you just destroyed my work which aside from the trip, everything else has basically gone” Marinette replied, “which means, not new costumes for the drama club, no new dress for Lila’s birthday party and no new design for the LadyBlog”. “You can redo them though” shouted Alix, “yes but you will be along with everyone in this class, put on the back burner as I’m not being paid like the other commissions I’m currently doing” snapped Marinette, “paid” said Lila like it was a word she hadn’t heard before, “yes, paid, as what you are asking are handmade and design by me, a new designer who according to Chloe’s mother and Adrien’s father can get well over a £1000 with my talent, a lot higher in fact that it’s not in many of your price ranges” retorted Marinette watching the colour drain from classmates faces.

“We only did it because you were bulling Lila” cried Sabrina, “why in god’s name, would Marinette bully Lila, when I have in fact tormented her for years” stated Chloe picking at her nails and with that Max quickly pulled out his phone, “what are you doing Max?” asked Rose, “checking something” he replied not looking up but when he did he had a face full of anger, “Lila lied” he growled, “not this again” Alya groaned, “yes this again Alya because I have just checked and there is literally fucking nothing online about Lila’s accomplishment except the LadyBlog” he spat while others in the class all went on their phones.

Both Adrien and Marinette sighed, as the yelling started at Lila with Alya quick to defend her. Once it quietened down, Marinette spoke again “I do hope you can pay for that sketchbook by the way since it was £7.49”, “you expect us-” started Kim but was cut off sharply by Adrien, “you destroyed it, you pay for it”. Marinette started to leave at this point, “where are you going?” asked Nathaniel still glaring daggers at those who would dare destroy something like a sketchbook, “to inform the headmaster what has happened since we all know Miss Bustier won’t do anything proactive if Chloe destroying my handmade birthday gift is anything to go by” she answered which got a hum of agreement from the class.

“It’s not like they will believe you since your a trouble maker who got kick out of school” retorted Lila with a smug smile, “which you caused” stated Marinette, “so what if I lied doesn’t matter, they believe it’s my illness”, “you mean being a pathological liar, yeah but you don’t seem to realise I have photographic evidence of this, a recording of this entire event and physical proof” Marinette snapped holding up the sketchbook which Alya had thrown when everyone had started calling Lila a liar, “now if you excuse me” Marinette said with Adrien closely behind as she left the classroom with the yelling of the class starting again.

“Finally, I’m so sorry about making us take the high road but by the time I knew, Lila had her claws in everyone,” Adrien said rubbing the back of his neck, “not your fault you had no idea Lila would get me kicked out or get people to destroy my things and to be far I never told you that she threatened me so we’re even” Marinette replied, “she threatened you” Adrien asked as his head snapped around to face Marinette completely, “yeah but it was the threat of ‘I will take all your friends away if you don’t follow me’, the normal supervillain threats you hear on a kids cartoon so I didn’t take it seriously, she threat me in the bathroom how cliche is that also I had more faith in the class” Marinette stated, “I guess that’s true, still I’m sorry” Adrien replied with the face of a kicked puppy, “it’s alright let’s just go explain the situation to the headmaster then everything can get sorted out” she said and with a nod they both quickly headed to Mr Damocles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't add the whole class because I felt like most of them wouldn't do this to Marinette so I pick the most impulsive and not likely to FACT CHECK, people in the class.


	3. You 're Worse Than The Liar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by this Tumblr post - https://vivilakitty.tumblr.com/post/189683003652/i-have-no-idea-if-this-has-been-done-before-so

“Was all a friendship just a fucking joke to you” yelled Marinette as she stormed classroom with Adrien behind her who looked just as angry, “What are you talking about Marinette?” asked Alya,  
“You lot pretending to be friends with me because you couldn’t get rid of me” growled Marinette as the most of the class went pale, their eyes shifting around the classroom in order to avoid Marinette eyes.

“Marinette, I don’t understand what you’re saying, we always been friends with you,” said Rose quietly, “she saw the texts” snapped Adrien “all of them”.  
“What texts are you talking about dude,” asked Nino who was the only one in the classroom with a genuine look of confusion on his face,  
“these” Adrien replied shoving his phone into Nino’s hands so he could read them, as Nino scrolled through the texts he grew angrier and angrier.

“What the hell Alya” he shouted as he finished reading “if you didn’t want to be friends with Marinette, you could have just told her and she would have left you alone”,  
“Well how the hell were we supposed to know that?” retorted Alix,   
“By simply telling her” stated Chloe moving towards Marinette, “it’s the reason she stays away from me other than the fact that I’m a bitch to her”. 

“You didn’t need to play with my feelings like that, pretend to believe Lila’s lies just to get away from me, you never need to do anything other than telling me,” said Marinette her voice get wobbly even though her eyes still burned with anger,   
“I thought you guys were nice but it looks like you worst than Lila” stated Adrien, “was your friendship just as false with me just as false as Marinette”.

“No no no, Adrien we liked hanging out with you” answered the class,   
“me or my money” he responded which most of the class looked completely shocked at how cynical he sounded,  
“No” they cried but the look on Adrien faced show that he didn’t believe them,  
“Why should we believe you when you already admitted to keeping Marinette around because she gave you free food and outfits?” he growled.

None of the class could respond but instead lowered their heads down in shame, “Alya” said Nino which made her raise her head, “we’re done”.  
“What?” gasped Alya, “I can’t date someone who would treat my childhood friend like that, that goes for the rest of you lot, you not my friends any more and you never will be again” he responded, “but-” started Alya but was cut off by Marinette,  
“Stop it Alya, you lot don’t deserve our kindness if you dare treat me like that” she snapped as she stormed out of the room followed by Adrien and Nino.   
“You know at least I have the decency to be honest about being a backstabbing bitch unlike you lot” stated Chloe as she slammed the door shut behind her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonus explanation - when Adrien asked why they didn’t fact check Lila’s lies, the class amitted to him that they only did it to get Marinette to leave them alone because they find her clingy and when Adrien responded by saying that friends stick together, they admit they were never friends and they were only being polite but she kept coming back. Alya even said that getting food and gifts off Marinette was a bonus for them. They all assumed Adrien would keep quiet about it because he’s the golden child, someone who doesn’t like drama but Adrien was too pissed off to let this go so he went straight to Marinette with the texts.
> 
> Nino didn’t know because the class didn’t want him to tell Marinette since he was childhood friends with Marinette, so he had no idea about the class lying to Marinette either. 
> 
> Chloe didn’t know because the class weren’t friends with her and she hated Marinette so it wouldn’t matter if she found out.


	4. Your Worse Than A Liar (continuation)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mariloki4 said to trickstermiraculous:
> 
> I loved your fanfic "You're Worse Than The Liar". Would there be a possibility of a sequel where Marinette shows a certain resentment, like Ladybug rejecting Alya and declaring the cruelty of her actions or Marinette using her contacts or making them pay for everything I give them?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope this is a good continuation for you guys.

It didn’t take long for the school to find out what Miss Bustier’s class had done and let’s just say, they were lucky Hawkmoth was only powerful enough to make one Akuma, unlike heroes day. Speaking of heroes, Alya did what she always did after an Akuma battle ask Ladybug for an interview and by this point, Marinette was done. 

Alya had played with her feeling, used her for things and she still harass her for an interview when she was clearly trying to comfort the Akuma victim. Looking over Chat Noir, she could tell that he was just as done with Alya as she was. “Ladybug, why didn’t you call in heroes like Rena Rouge surely illusions would have helped better than Carapace,” she asked glaring over at Nino, it was clear now that because they weren’t together anymore she didn’t respect Nino’s hero persona making Marinette’s blood boil, did she only care about her views or the fact that she was famous as a superhero.

“Because Rena Rouge will never be returning” Ladybug responded as Carapace walked back over to them, “Carapace go back home, I will join you later to collect the miraculous” stated Ladybug which he noded as he jumped up to the rooftops and out of sight. “Why does Nino get his miraculous still and I don’t?” asked Alya glaring at her,   
“Because unlike you, he actually cares about people” snapped Chat Noir,  
“I do” retorted Alya,  
“like you cared about Marinette,” asked Ladybug raising an eyebrow,  
“What are you talking about?” responded Alya quickly paling,  
“You used her for free things, didn’t care about her because you felt like she was too clingy and then went so far as to believe a liar who was hell-bent of making her life horrible in order to get rid of her” stated Ladybug coldly,  
“You could have just told her that you didn’t want to be friends with her but instead you played with her feelings in a city were bad feelings cause people to get Akumatized”, continued Chat Noir.

“You are supposed to help us defeat Hawkmoth not give him more minions to defeat us,” Ladybug said while Alya stood there gaping like a fish, “Alya, I will say this only once so you better listen, you will never get a miraculous again, in fact, no one in your class will for the simple fact that it is clear that everyone there only cares about people when they know that they will get something from their friendship” and with that both Chat Noir and Ladybug went off to detransform while Alya turned off her live stream and was left to be all alone just like she and the rest of the class had done to Marinette.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My ask box on Tumblr is open for salt prompts, if you want me to do a oneshot just ask. 
> 
> My Tumblr: https://trickstermiraculous.tumblr.com


	5. I Screwed Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> john316kjv said to trickstermiraculous:
> 
> Can you make miraculous salt fict where Lila convinces Alya or the class that Mari stole the Earrings she is always wearing from either her or LB causing the ones that fall for it to confront Marri and roughly rip the earings off her ears to give to Lila only to later watch in horror as chat and a new ladybug are defeated by hawkmoth and some one important to Alya or the class goes missing soon after Adrian's mom returns

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologise if it seems rushed, I only had a small outline of the plot and I wanted to get it out today.

Oh god, oh god. This is all my fault, I took Marinette’s earings and suddenly there’s a new ladybug who looks to much like Lila and they lose. I’ve doomed Paris, everyone in the city is panicking, Adrien who is now revealed to be Chat Noir is yelling at Lila who is just in tears trying to sympathy but it’s obvious to everyone that she had stolen the original Ladybug’s earings.

It’s then when Lila just collapsed, she was still breathing and when I went over to help her, she looked to just be asleep. The medics came over to check on her when a new person dropped down in front of the Eiffel Tower, “Multi Mouse” shouted Adrien running over. 

The newly dub Multi Mouse was carrying Adrien’s mother who was alive and scared out of her mind and Gabriel Agreste who was tied up with a jump rope. “Mum,” said Adrien who went to hug her, the hero ‘Queen Bee’ also join Multi Mouse carrying Gabriel’s assistant. “Paris, I apologised for leaving you in a time of need but know that it was because of Lila Rossi tricked my classmates into stealing my earings that caused this failure to happen, I’m lucky enough to have other miraculous in my disposal which because of today’s battle gave me the assistance I needed to defeat HawkMoth and Mayura with the help of Queen Bee” Multi Mouse stated pointing to both Gabriel and Nathalie as she held up what I assume was the Moth Miraculous and Peacock Miraculous.

Officers ran over to quickly put them in handcuffs, “Ladybug what about Lila Rossi” I shouted still worried on why she collapsed and wasn’t waking up, “it’s because of Gabriel’s wish, his wife was in a deep sleep and to wake her, he used the wish that needed to be balanced so he wished it to be the person who held the Ladybug miraculous at the time” answered Queen Bee as Multi Mouse walked over to Lila and took off the earing to which she put on a kawami appearing. 

“Tiki is there something we can do?” she asked as people watched,  
“yes, but we need the other members of the temple to wake her up” Tiki replied,  
“Is Lila’s mother here?” asked Queen Bee,  
“I’m here,” said a short brown hair woman running over,  
“We are going to need to keep her in the hospital until I can contact the other members of the order, is that ok,” she asked,  
“Yes, please just helped my daughter, I’m sorry for all the problems she caused” the women replied to which Ladybug nodded and allowed Queen Bee to accompany to the hospital.

Most people were leaving by order of the police while the Officer Raincomprix asked Ladybug and Adrien to join them at the major’s office to which she agreed but only after she changed back into Ladybug. Before she left Multi Mouse walked over to me, disappointment all over her face. Her ear clearly still bleeding from me ripping out her earrings. “Alya, I will make this clear to you that this is not your fault, you didn’t know that those were my miraculous” she stated, I went to speak but Multi Mouse quickly cut me off, “but you should have known those were my earrings since I’ve worn them before any of us knew Lila”,  
“I know, I know, I’m so so sorry, Marinette” I exclaimed tearing up,  
“Ironically, it gave me the possibility to stop Hawkmoth but not without the sacrifice of Lila and the trust you have broken and will take you years to get back” and with that, she ran off, leaving me behind sobbing.


	6. You Shouldn't Have Believe The Lies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sailoriceprincess said to trickstermiraculous:
> 
> If you're accepting salt prompts: Alya salt where Alya posts something on her blog that gets someone in either the class or school hurt and she gets in trouble for it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> more Alya salt, yay

This wasn’t supposed to happen, I didn’t mean for Marinette to get hurt, I only wanted to post the truth not lies. I had posted a few days ago that Marinette had hurt Lila and did a full report on what she had done, not fact-checking them.  
Obviously, there are people in this school who like Lila so, of course, start to hate Marinette for doing all these things and that also includes people who wanted revenge for Lila so start to do what Marinette ‘did’ to Lila to her and that includes one person taking it too far and pushing her down the stairs, unfortunately, Marinette didn’t catch herself in time and hit her head.

Luckily there was a teacher who saw what happen and quickly went to see if Marinette was ok but no, turns out she was bleeding so Marinette ends up in the hospital. The problem is that there was a different Ladybug when asked she had explained that someone had attack her daughter who was Ladybug so she would be taking over until she is better. It was too much of a coincidence to not be correct, all the disappearances and not being akumatised, it makes sense for Marinette to be Ladybug and if that’s the case then Lila had been lying because she can’t be Ladybug’s best friend if Ladybug is Marinette because Marinette’s hates Lila so that means Lila is lying and that probably means it isn’t the first lie she’s told. 

While Marinette was in the hospital, Lila had apparently been on holiday so that gave me time to research and inform the class of her findings which they made sure to tell everyone in the school including the kid who was already in trouble for assaulting Marinette to which the kid had boke into tears about causing another Akuma this time trying to hunt down Lila so that she would pay for tricking him.

Lila came back the same day as Marinette but was late, unlike Marinette who came in early and was being guarded by Adrien, Chloe and Nino from the rest of the class and wasn’t giving the class a chance to talk to Marinette. “Hello, everyone I’m back from London, you wouldn’t believe it but I got to speak with the Queen, it was so cool” the Italian girl exclaimed clearly not reading the mood of the room,  
“yeah, you’re right Rossi, we wouldn’t believe it” growled Kim who was heartbroken about Lila lying to him since he had gained a crush on her because he had thought that she was this selfless and kind girl but that was clearly a lie.

“What do you mean Kim?” she asked in a sad tone while tilting her head,  
“What he means is that we know that you’re a liar” I shouted, Marinette wincing at the volume,  
“I don’t know what Marinette has told you but I didn’t do anything” Lila responded,  
“She didn’t do anything, we fact-checked all the stories you told and low and behold the only thing that comes up is my articles on you” I snapped, I was ready to vault over the table and hurt her as she did to Marinette but I knew that wouldn’t look good.

It was then when we finally saw Lila Rossi true face, her mask disappearing. “Wow, look at that you finally did research like an actual reporter, not a tabloid writer” she sneered,   
“Alya isn’t a tabloid writer” protested Rose,  
“What do you call some who doesn’t check the facts and posts the ‘evidence’ like it’s the truth, oh right a tabloid writer” Lila replied, as much as I hate her, I had to agree that I wasn’t a reporter now since I never did what a reporter always does and that is check what is fact and what is false. 

“You’re lies, put Marinette in the hospital,” said Alix,  
“No, the boy who was stupid enough to believe them did that, not me” replied Lila with a twisted smile on her face, “you all are just a bunch of sheep, who believe anything that’s what caused Marinette to be in the hospital”,  
“I highly suggest, Rossi that you shut up before I gladly make you lose some of your teeth” stated Marinette coldly, causing the class including Lila to look at her in surprise,  
“While I may agree with you calling the class a bunch of sheep, I like to remind you that I would have never been in danger if you hadn’t lied, I was already getting questioned for the alleged physical attacks towards you that you made up which may I remind you is something I can sue you for as slander” Marinette continued,  
“Which Dupain-Cheng will be doing with the help of both me and adrienkins” stated Chloe with a smile as she watched Lila grow pale.

“But-” Lila was cut off by Adrien,   
“No buts Lila, you already in trouble for harassing me which father is making sure to talk to our lawyers about, so what one more lawsuit going to change,” he said glaring at her like he wanted to set Lila on fire.

“Miss Rossi, could you please follow me to my office, your mother and I want to have a small chat about your holiday,” said Mr Damocles as he entered the room with Miss Bustier,  
“But what about class?” asked Lila putting her mask back on so quickly I’m sure I got whiplash,  
“That does not matter at the moment please follow me now” Mr Damocles replied sternly.   
“Class can you please work on the worksheets at the front of the class for the rest of the lesson while I go with Lila” stated Miss Bustier as she escorted Lila out of the classroom.

“Marinette we’re so-” I was cut off by Marinette putting her hand up for silence,  
“I don’t care if you’re sorry, you are going to have to show me that you’re even slightly trustworthy from now on” the blue-haired girl responded,  
“Dudes, just leave us alone until Marinette better before you start to say your apologies” sighed Nino, cleaning her glasses before getting on with the worksheet that Adrien had grabbed from the front.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> right so hopefully, I can get more stories out during the holidays since I don't have to worry about college but do keep in mind that I need to study this holiday for an exam in January so I can't promise fast updates all that time.


	7. Drop The Act

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> caney768 said:
> 
> Alya salt after Lila was exposed and Mari doesn't forgive her Alya gets bitter and takes her anger out on Aurore out of jealousy for her ladybugout blog blowing her tabloid blog out the water and 4 supposedly stealing Marinette

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope this is what you wanted.

It wasn’t fair, wasn’t fair...I didn’t know Lila was a lying snake, how was I supposed to know that she was and now this act Marinette is pulling, is seriously pissing me off. Hanging around Aurore, her rival in every sense of the word when it comes to journalism, and not even giving me the time of day, like I wasn’t her bestie.

To matters worse, Marinette was setting up interviews for Aurore with Ladybug, interviews that should be for her and only her. It was lunchtime now and Marinette was sitting with Adrien, Nathaniel, Marc, Aurore and Chloe, Chloe of all people. Aurore was busy on her laptop while Marinette laughs at something the others had said. Enough was enough, I stormed over to the table not listening to my other classmates and slammed Aurore’s laptop closed narrowly missing her fingers.

“What the hell Alya?” exclaimed Marinette while Aurore is quickly opened her laptop to check the screen,  
“That’s what I should be asking you, Mari, why the hell are you giving my interviews to Aurore” I growled,  
“Your interviews” scoffed Chloe “their not your interviews, Cesaire, their Aurore’s she the one how got film and asked questions not you”,  
“They are mine, Marinette always gets me them with Ladybug” I retort causing the group to look at Marinette’s stone-cold eyes.

“All I did was put in a good word for you when Ladybug first saw that you started the blog and wanted to see if you were a trustworthy person, that’s it and it’s the same thing I did for Aurore when Ladybug first asked me about Lila’s lies” she stated,  
“You put in the good word for me” gasped Aurore,  
“Err yeah..when I saw that Alya wasn’t listening to what I said, I decided to tell Ladybug so she would be aware that Alya wasn’t fact-checking as a reporter should and when she asked if anyone else was I told her about you” Marinette replied,  
“Just drop the act Marinette, I know you’re mad at me but you don’t have to use Aurore to make me jealous” I snapped not noticing that we were gaining looks from all over the cafeteria,  
“An act, really that’s what you believe” asked Adrien in disbelief.

“I’m only telling you once Cesaire, I’m friends with everyone on this table and it’s not and never will be an act,” Marinette said raising her voice a bit,  
“But-” I started but was cut off by Adrien,  
“Alya, just stop, leave us alone you’ve caused enough of a scene as it is” he stated looking behind which is when I noticed the whole cafeteria was staring, my was face was getting redder by the second so I quickly left before anyone could say anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few people have been giving me prompts to do in the comments and I just wanted to say that it is completely fine to do but it may take me longer since I'm clearing my Tumblr asks first.


	8. Lose Our Numbers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dream-chef-flavors said to trickstermiraculous:
> 
> Salt prompt where the class Minus kitty section and Mylene reveal they knew Lila was lying but just wanted to knock Marinette down a few pegs?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry, this is short.

“Knock me down a few pegs, me the girl who barely had any friends before I joined this class” shouted Marinette,  
“Well yeah, I mean come on you're the class president, Jagged Stone’s honorary niece, Chloe’s mother wanted you as an apprentice and you won Gabriel Agreste’s hat contest” scoffed Alya,  
“You were the talk of the school, you deserved to be knocked down a few pegs” continued Max.

“No, she didn’t” argued Rose who along with the rest of Kitty Section and Mylene look equally as mad,  
“Marinette never once show off, even though they happen the next day she really spoke about it, never once did she act like Lila or Chloe,” said Juleka,   
“It seems that you were jealous of her more than anything” stated Adrien glaring at the class, he thought that keeping quiet was protecting their friends but it seems like they weren’t even friends in the first place if this is how they treated Marinette.

“I tried to protect you from getting hurt by Lila’s lies but I see now that I shouldn’t have bothered since we aren’t even friends in the first place” stated Marinette,  
“What of course we’re you friends” replied Alya while the class nodded,  
“If you actually believe that, you must be more delusional than a stalker” Adrien laughed coldly,  
“You are not and never will be my friends again” snapped Marinette, “so you can delete my number or better yet, I’ll just block you” and with that, she walked away from the group full of stunned classmates,   
“You can do the same with me, I rather not be associated with you or Lila again,” said Adrien running after Marinette,  
“Come on, we weren’t doing anything bad she just needed to learn a lesson” complained Alya.

Kitty Section and Maylene looked around at one another, considering what they should do and with a nod, Ivan began to talk, “that wasn’t teaching someone a lesson, that was treating a friend like they were a villain even though they weren’t doing anything wrong”,  
“And if that’s how you treat Marinette, please just lose our number” continued Mylene,  
“We don’t want to be friends with bullies like you” finished Rose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this even if it was short


	9. Enough Is Enough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> caney768 said to trickstermiraculous:
> 
> Me again i just had this idea Bustier gets fired for bad teacher

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoy this one.

Marinette had come home with a fake smile that her parents saw through instantly so while she went to go work the resister, her parents went an asked Tiki who didn’t want to keep this away from her holder's parents any longer as she knew the danger of bottling up your emotions for too long could be. Tiki explained what had been happing with the Lila girl and Adrien’s advice to take the high road and how Lila threat of Marinette losing her friends were starting to become true as Marinette kept trying to protect them by calling out Lila’s lying only to be shunned or get detention by Miss Bustier.

Needless to say, they were not happy so come dinner time they decided to ask Marinette at first their daughter tried to keep it a secret but Tiki explained she had already told them which caused Marinette to break. Her parents comforted as she told them everything that had to happen with Lila’s lies, taking Adrien’s advice and how she had broke from the stress in front of Luka when Hawkmoth had managed to get the Miraculous box. They comforted her until she went to sleep while Tiki looked out for Akumas.

Both of her parents decide enough was enough and the next day they went into school after hours to try and fix while Marinette took a sick day. They had tried to get Mr Damolces to do something but he wouldn’t hear it nether would Miss Bustier as she went on about Marinette having to be the one to set an example and how it wouldn’t be fair on Lila as she has an illness.

So they decided to call the school both with a complaint along with evidence, apparently, Tiki had recorded what they class and Lila had been saying to her so they had that along with a recording of Lila’s threats and their own recordings of the meeting they had with Mr Damolces and Miss Bustier needless to say the board was not happy and by next week Marinette had been moved into Miss Mendeleiev class.

Boy was the class surprised to see a young women who had blonde hair and thin round glass enter the room and writer the name, Miss Baker on the board. She introduces herself as their new teacher from Britain, “oh Britain, I remember the last time I went to London and had tea with the queen” exclaimed Lila gathering the class attention as they ask Lila question on what she was like. The class covered their ears as Miss Baker blew a whistle to get their attention, “I highly doubt that Miss Rossi as it would have been all over the news like the royal families activities usually are” stated, Miss Baker.

“Why would you blow a whistle, Lila has tinnitus you could have hurt her” shouted Alya as Lila started to cry,

“I do not appreciate that tone of voice Miss Cesaire” snapped Miss Baker coldly making Alya sink down in her chair, “as Miss Rossi being hurt by this whistle, I doubt she is in pain as I check not only her medical records but also with her family and according to her mother who went so far as to contact their family’s doctor, Miss Rossi has never had tinnitus or shown signs of hearing problems” Miss Baker continued as Lila’s face grew pale,

“Which reminds me, Miss Rossi you need to go to the principle’s office so you can explain your other lies along with Mr Agreste”.

“Why Adrien?” asked Nino quietly,

“Because the school board would like to know why you kept it a secret about your knowledge of Lila’s lies” she answered which caused to class to bombard Adrien with questions,

“That’s enough, Agreste, Rossi follow me, the rest of you will start on these worksheets” announced Miss Baker slamming the pile of sheets paper on the front desk.

It was later found out that both Mr Damolce and Miss Bustier had been fired for incompetence and had been forced back onto teaching courses on how to deal with bullies and to do proper investigations before handing out punishments along with having warnings on their records so when they were employed by other schools, the schools would know to keep an eye on them. As for Lila, she had been taking out of school by her mother and sent back to relatives in Italy to be home school while making sure her social media was monitored. Adrien got a slap on the wrist as he had to take a course on how to properly deal with bullies.

The class had tried to get back into Marinette’s good graces but while she did forgive them, Marinette had explained it will take at least a year for them to get her trust back. Alya had taken down all her videos and articles that contained Lila’s lies and issued an apology to her viewers explaining what Lila had done while being her friend. Adrien had given Marinette an apology as well along with trying his best to gain her trust back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, you guys can give me feedback, I don't mind.


	10. Blog Full Of Lies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cynfinnegan on Tumblr:
> 
> If you're still doing salt fics, I'd like an Alya/Lila one where Mari and Adrien wind up getting hurt after Alya posts Lila's claims that they're working for Hawkmoth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boom, done in a day.

It all made sense, disappearing during Akuma attacks, being around when an Akuma attacks, the amount of Akumas from our school and the fact that they have never been akumatized. Of course, Marinette and Adrien were working for Hawkmoth, who would suspect the baker’s daughter and the sunshine child. Using the evidence Lila had given her, Alya posted the article with the headline ‘HIGHSCHOOL STUDENTS WORKING FOR HAWKMOTH’.

The next few days were great as almost all the people who followed the LadyBlog, had seen the news and decided to get revenge on Marinette and Adrien such as verbal comments, leaving bad reviews on their families business along with chasing them while shouting profanities. It got so bad that they had to hide out in their homes for the rest of the week.

While eating her breakfast on Sunday, her parents switched on the news as they were visiting family elsewhere in France but left Alya since they couldn’t take her out of school during term time. “When asked about the rumours of Adrien Agreste and Marinette Dupain Cheng working for Hawkmoth, both Ladybug and Chat Noir stated ‘that they had already confirmed months ago that both Adrien and Marinette were not working for Hawkmoth after doing their own investigations as they had concerns on how they had never been Akumatized while everyone else around them had along with disappearing during Akuma attacks’, we asked on why they disappeared and had never been Akumatized, Ladybug answered by saying that ‘ they had hidden away from crowds as those are who Akumas go after and while they have attracted Akumas before, they are quick to focus on more happy thoughts in order to get rid of the Akuma’ and with that both Ladybug and Chat Noir told us that ‘if anyone is harassing Marinette and Adrien, they would like to remind people that they are teenagers and it is wrong for adults to harass children on flimsy evidence from a highschool student fan blog and that they will never work with Lady Blogger again due to this incident” and with that, the news report ended as Alya’s mother turn on the TV.

“Alya, what the hell did you do while we were away?” shouted Alya’s mother,  
“I found evidence that Adrien and Marinette were working for Hawkmoth so I posted it so the public knew” replied Alya still recovering from the shock of both Ladybug and Chat Noir refusing to work with her again,  
“Why would you post it on your blog insted of going to the police with the evidence?” asked Nora,  
“The people needed to know” answered Alya,   
“No they didn’t until it was confirmed to be true, you insted gave people a reason to harass to teenagers on a tiny bit about of evidence” stated her father holding up his phone showing that he was reading her article,  
“Alya, Marinette’s your best friend what reason have you been given to show, she worked for Hawkmoth?” question her mother,  
“Gamer, Befana, ” replied Alya,  
“That was two indecent-” started Nora but was cut off by Alya,  
“That I know of” she quickly replied,  
“One Akuma, that you know of, has been caused by Marinette and if you are going by that knowledge then I would think that Chloe is more of accomplice to Hawkmoth than Marinette and Adrien considering the amount of Akuma she’s caused” snapped Nora, Alya was about to retort but was cut off by a knock at the door.

Alya’s father went to answer and open the door, showed a tall woman with brown hair tied into a neat bun and she was dressed in a black suit with a black briefcase and black heels. “My name is Anna Ivy, I’m here on behalf of Mr Agreste and both Mr and Mrs Dupain Cheng, may I come in?” the lady asked with a razor-sharp smile,  
“yes, please come in” replied Alya’s father, the room suddenly felt colder than before,  
“Due to your daughter’s blog, Adrien and Marinette have been harassed by the public and on Thursday was attacked which lucky for them, they already knew self-defence do they weren’t as injured as they could be so both of their parents have decided to sue you, daughter, for slander which was the cause of their attack” Anna stated bluntly still smiling as gasps filled the room,  
“WHAT, it’s not my fault, Lila’s the one who gave me the evidence” shouted Alya,  
“But you posted it” replied Anna losing her smile, “maybe next time, don’t take the word of one girl who is known for having a grudge against one of the people she decides to lie about”, the women open her case and place a pile of papers onto the kitchen side, “this is all the information, you will need for this case, I recommend getting your daughter a lawyers, quickly”, and with that, the lady said her goodbyes and left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried my best to remember that akumas caused by Marinette but could only think of two she caused while being a civilian.


	11. Live Stream Mistake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> loveswifi said:
> 
> Could you do a salt where Alya is pushing for answers about LB’s change of opinion on the Ladyblog and Rena Rouge(near the end of her transformation)? Then move to a part where Alya follows her while live-streaming and find out it’s Marinette and just super extra salt from there maybe Lukanette?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right, so I tried my best with this, there's not as much salt as you are probably expecting but I added as much as I thought would make sense.

“MARINETTE” exclaimed Alya, she had been able to follow Ladybug after the Akuma defeat so that she would finally catch her detransformed but she was frozen in shock to continue talking. “Alya” squeaked Marinette looking scared and panicked until she saw that Alya was still live streaming on her phone which is when her face turned into one of pure anger.

“What the hell are you doing?” she yelled,  
“Why didn’t you tell me that you were Ladybug?” Alya respond ignoring the question completely "wait is this the reason for your change of opinion on the Lady blog because I sided with Lila",  
“First of this isn't about Lila and second I didn't tell you because it could put you and everyone I care about in danger but that reason has gone out the window now since you just exposed me on Live Stream” snapped Marinette as she grabbed Alya’s phone and switched off the phone,   
“Hey” exclaimed Alya snatching the phone back,   
“You better hope, I can keep Hawkmoth from attacking my family since I better he will see that considering it will make headlines” sneered Marinette as she transformed back into Ladybug and headed home. 

Marinette detransformed on her balcony and climbed into her room where her parents were waiting, “Mum, Dad I’m so sorry” exclaimed Marinette while Tiki hid behind her hair waiting to see how her parents would react,  
“Marinette, dear it’s ok” started her mother,  
“We’re not angry but we wish you would have told us so we didn’t worry when we couldn’t find you during attacks” continued her father,  
“She was denied to do so by the old master” explained Tiki flying towards her parents as Marinette climb down the stairs,  
“Old?” question her father.

“The old master had to sacrifice his knowledge and position as guardian so that Hawkmoth wouldn’t get it and in doing so made me the new master” explained Marinette pointing towards the old box which now had a rose gold tint to it insted of red and light oak wood insted of a dark wood, “which puts us in more danger” groaned Marinette face palming as she ran through multiple different ideas but none of them would work,  
“Right, the shop is closed right now so right now we need you to explain everything from the beginning so that we know exactly the amount of danger we are in” stated her Mother still staring at the Miraculous box, with a nod, Marinette grabbed the box and headed to the kitchen with her parents.

The rest of the day was spent explaining what would happen if hawkmoth got miraculous along with why there wasn’t more people to protect it along with every important Akuma battle (including Miracle queen which had her mother cursing up a storm). Chat Noir or Adrien as he revealed himself to be had come to check up on her and help her set up a plan along.

Marinette had given up on Adrien a while ago after he revealed to be dating Kagami which Marinette had made sure to clear the waters with both of them revealing her crush on him which he took better than expected and making sure that Kagami knew that they were still friends. She had insted started to focus on herself and because there wasn’t the constant pushing of the girls in her class for her to get together with Adrien, she found that could actually talk to him like normal and that since she wasn’t focusing on confessing she could focus more on how to take down Hawkmoth and that paling had officially gone out of the window now.

Both parents had agreed to give her a day off from school the next day while they worked out how to deal with the reports which they got contacted by Nadja explaining her station’s reporters are not going to be hounding Marinette but when Marinette was ready could they have an interview that Marinette could clear any rumours and misinformation. Jagged and Penny had contacted over skype with them expressing how proud they were of her along with saying that they would help pay for lawyers along with giving Marinette a bodyguard who arrived on Monday.

Marinette had moved into Master Fu’s old apartment which had been left for her to use in case of emergencies. She had already set it up with her own stuff so all she had to bring was the Miraculous Box and some clothes along with her laptop and phone. She gave her address to her parents, Kagami, Adrien and Luka who had visited her on the first night to make sure that she was ok along with telling her what had been going on with her class (thanks to Juleka).

Turns out that Lila had been exposed since Rose had pointed out that Lila couldn’t be Ladybug’s best friend since Marinette had acted like she was the devil since she had come back which cause the other members of the class to look up her other lies which of course show no evidence for them being actually true (that explained why she had to fight her as an Akuma again that day). 

As well as the fact that Alya’s parents had not been happy when she came home. Not only did she reveal Ladybug’s Identity which could put a massive target on her back in civilian form but since it turned out to be Marinette, they were mad that she had intentionally put her ‘best friend’ in danger. They had made her take down the live stream along with issuing her an apologise not that it did much good since several copies of the footage had been made and were being used by news station (which Penny had pointed out how that she could technically sue them since they were revealing private information of a minor).   
The school had been in a frenzy since it was revealed that Marinette was been interviewed as Ladybug, other students were being interviewed and some let it slip on how they dealt with Marinette’s bullies along with her being wrongfully expelled without a proper investigation so they had gained a lot of negative press.

By Monday, Marinette had agreed to give an interview. During the interview she stated that Rena Rouge would never get her miraculous back, stating that she could not trust someone who would reveal her identity without permission putting her and her loved ones in danger (let's just say not only were her parents were more angry knowing that not only was their daughter trusted enough to have a miraculous but that she would be so obsessed with knowing Ladyugs ID that she would actively break that trust that had earned her a chance of saving Paris alongside Ladybug and Chat Noir). She also made it clear that if people were caught harassing people she cared about due to her alter ego, she was not afraid to sue. As for the Hawkmoth situation, she had given her parents, Kagami and Luka miraculous in order to protect themselves and her from any Akuma or Hawkmoth attacks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, another ask done before new years.


	12. Being Punished For Your Crimes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> draph91:
> 
> couldn't find the ask option but can you do a salt oneshot where during the events of Miracle Queen where Ladybug loses her patience with Chloe and calls her out on what she did, that is if you've seen the episode

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been wanting to do some salt on Chloe so thank you for this one.

It took a while to get Chat Noir to agree but eventually, he did after understanding that Chloe needed to experience the consequences fo her actions for god’s sake she willingly worked with Hawkmoth because I didn’t give her a miraculous even after I explain that it would put her family in danger for her to still have the bee one. 

Both me and Chat Noir had gone to the police station with evidence of each event (luckily someone had seen the defeat of miracle queen and recorded Chloe’s tantrum, that did not look good). Surprisingly, Officer Raincomprix was willing to be in charge of her case even though the last time he went against the Major he was fired, according to him if the major tried anything like that again, he can get him for abuse of power.

Chloe was brought in along with her father and mother. Chloe was ranting how utterly ridiculous this was and that she hadn’t done anything wrong but shut up pretty quickly when evidence that Ladybug and Chat Noir had brought. Her father tried to say that if she was charged the officers will be fired but was quickly shut up by his wife who agreed with the police that she needed a punishment since Chloe had willingly worked with a terrorist even if it was by manipulating her emotions (it had been proven before she could have refused to work with Hawkmoth since people have refused to be akumatisted before) so it was decided she would be doing a six months of community service and would be watched closely by police. The school had been warned about this punishment so Miss Bustier’s class was given a teaching assistant called Mr Glass to help make sure nothing slipped past Miss Bustier.

Chloe had been complaining to Adrien who after listening to the complaints about the entire morning, blew up during lunch.  
“Chloe you willingly worked with Hawkmoth” he had shouted,  
“He manipulated me and anyway Ladybug should have given me the miraculous insted of that stupid dragon” retorted Chloe. Of course like any good boyfriend, hearing someone insult the person he was dating made him madder.

“No, she shouldn’t, you would have been putting your family at risk since your identity is known to the whole of Paris and not only that but you have used the miraculous with selfish intent, you showed it off on live tv after not returning it to Ladybug when you noticed she had dropped and willingly caused a train to almost crash in order to make yourself look good, oh and let’s not forget the number of akumas you have caused” he shouted, “at this point, I wonder why you weren’t put on police watch sooner” and with that, he left slamming the cafeteria doors behind with Marinette chasing after him to make sure he wouldn’t be akumatised.

By the evening, the whole of Paris knew of Chloe’s punishment since Alya had decided it would be her next headline. Alya had asked other students if they knew any and of course, with how loud Chloe’s complaints had been, they knew and Alya had used that as proof. The police had put out a statement along with the evidence in order to clear up any rumours, Paris had become rightfully angry at Chloe, so many people were checking out of her father’s hotel as quickly as possible including Jagged Stone who had said ‘I do not want to be around someone who would willingly work with Hawkmoth even if they are a child since I don’t know if he will come to the hotel or not’. Her father had to put out a statement to show that he agreed with Chloe’s punishment and that he along with his wife was punishing her as well.

In the end, Chloe name not only became permanently associated with Hawkmoth for months after the news broke, but she also had to donate her pocket money to the charities that she worked with for community service and Mr Glass never let her get away with making Sabrina doing her work (Sabrina made sure to stay well as away from Chloe at her father’s request, hanging out with the other classmates) so she was stuck doing catch up for it and most students avoid her like the plague until she changed her attitude.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should make it clear that my ask box is closed for now so I can catch up on the ones I have now.


	13. The Gods Have A Turn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> michaelshadow7779 said to trickstermiraculous:
> 
> Happy Holidays! ^^ Sorry if this is rude, but I was wondering if I could give a salt suggestion. For everyone turning against Marinette that had a Miraculous, what would their kwamis think? Like maybe they overheard while Marinette talked about it with Fu, maybe Tikki filled in her kwami sibs on why they may not be going back to their one time holders. (Maybe after Marinette becomes the guardian, she shares her grief to explain why she doesn't want to get help during a fight) Part 1 of 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another update on the same day, yay.

Mullo had grown to adore Marinette in the small amount of time she had been used, she admired the complex plan Marinette had come up with to win so she had asked since then to spend time outside the box with Marinette whenever she had come over for guardian training and even more when Marinette became the new guardian. “Tiki, why is our holder upset” asked Mullo looking over to Marinette who was working on a client’s dress.

Tiki had been waiting for Mullo or the other Kwamis to ask about Marinette, it had become quite obvious to anyone that Marinette was getting more stressed in school due to Lila and the class, the problem was that Marinette didn’t have anyone but her to vent to, she was too afraid that others would believe Lila over her. It had become a toxic situation that needed to be fixed fast, maybe the support of the other Kwamis would help her.

“It’s Lila” answered Tiki looking over to Mullow and the other Kwamis who had gathered to listen.  
“Who’s Lila?” questioned Roaar,  
“Lila Rossi the lier who destroyed Marinette’s relationship with the class” stated Fluff bluntly, causing the Kwamis to look at her in surprise, “what I know my timelines”,  
“Yes, Lila Rossi, she’s a girl who lied about having a disability to get Mari pushed to the back, threaten Marinette in the bathroom since she’s the only one to call her out on her lies-” Tiki was cut off by Trixx,   
“Threat what threat?” they asked,  
“She threatened to take away all her friends and it’s working” sighed Tiki, copying Marinette’s usual habit of running a hand through her hair when stressed but with her paw instead,  
“But surely Alya isn’t falling for her lies, Foxes are trickster we should fall for lies” stated Trixx,  
“True but Alya is too stubborn to check and insted told Marinette ‘a good reporter checks her facts’ knowing full well she hadn’t done it herself and just took Lila’s word before posting about it” replied Tiki watching Trixx face fall,  
“Did Nino fall for it as well?” questioned Wayzz,  
“The only holders not to fall under her lies are Chloe because Chloe is Chloe, Kagami who found out and is on Mari side, Luka who is also on Mari side even if his sister isn’t and Adrien” answered Tiki,  
“What about Plagg’s holder?” asked Sass,  
“They told her to take the high road at first but after Mari got expelled, he finally realised the damage but the problem is the class turned on him too” groaned Tiki.

“What do we do?” ask Mullo,  
“We talk to our former holders” stated Longg causing the other Kwamis to look at them,  
“What do you mean?” asked Pollen,  
“Who do you think those children are going to believe a normal person or gods who can bend reality” he replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> right this is only part one of this ask so, I will be working on the next part soon.


	14. You're Not A Good Teacher In Fact Your The Worse One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Right so this was originally an answer for an ask but after writing it, I realised it was mainly Miss Bustier salt insted of Lila and Alya like they wanted so because I didn't want the writing I had done go to waste, I still decided to post this and answer the ask in another chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took me three days to finish because writer block is a bitch.

Where was Marinette, she’s normally never this late. She was well aware that what happened with Marinette getting expelled was her and Mr Damocles fault but she would have thought that at least she would arrive at a better time than before but her she was missing the first lesson.

My class was also curious as they kept asking where she was but I still had no answer until we had moved onto mathematics when the door opened with both Miss Mendeleiev and Marinette. “Marinette, what do you think you’re doing getting here this late,” I said before turning to Miss Mendeleiev, “Thank you for bringing her this late”.

“That is not why I’m here and that is not the reason Mrs Dupan Cheng is here either” replied Miss Mendeleiev, what does she mean by that? “If you had bothered to read the email I sent you this morning, you would know that Miss Dupain Cheng has been moved to my class since it is quite apparent that this class is not good for her”,   
“Not good for her, she is my star pupil and everyone in the class wants her here” I replied pointing towards my students who agreed in unison,   
“It is what I wanted Miss Bustier, I’d rather be in a class where the teacher actually looks into my side of the story than one” Marinette spat out, looking far from the cheery student she was last week,   
“I will not be spoken to that way” I stated which cause Marinette to roll her eyes as she slammed down a pile of papers on to my desk,   
“I think she is well within her rights to voice her opinions” retorted Miss Mendeleiev.

“Here is the paperwork for the new class president since I won’t be in this class any more” spoke Marinette,  
“Don’t you think you’re taking this to fair” spoke Lila in a warm tone,  
“No I don’t” Marinette snapped, the poor girl obviously trying to be nice and Marinette is just shooting her down like it was Lila’s fault, she should understand that Lila could control her disease so it’s not Lila’s fault.  
“and just so you know I cancelled the previous plans I made so you will need to come up new one” and with that Marinette left along with Miss Mendeleiev.

The class turned in chores of yelling that was getting too loud for comfort, “Class, that is enough” I stated sternly which luckily made the class quiet down, “now I know that was unexpected but I think we should get on with class and after lunch, we will decide on who will be Marinette’s replacement”.

At lunchtime, I was able to finally to Miss Mendeleiev. “Maddie why did Marinette move to you class, if there were some problems, she could have talked to me,” I asked in the break room that was empty as other staff members were to busy to come by and eat in here,   
“I pretty sure she made it clear” replied Maddie looking up from her book,  
“But I don’t do anything like that” I retort,  
“How about your birthday when Mrs Bourgois ruined the gift that Mrs Dupain Cheng made and you pulled Marinette and told her to set a better example insted of pushing Mrs Bourgois like a teacher should” Maddie snapped looking up from the papers she was marking,  
“But Chloe just needs to see that if she followed Marinette’s example, she would be better” I stuttered,  
“That may be the case but she also needs to learn her actions have consequences, now if you excuse me I have a class to teach” Maddie stated leaving me alone in the break room.

It was decided pretty quickly who would be the new class president with almost all the class except Chloe and surprisingly Adrien voted Lila. The problem came with the paperwork, Lila had no idea on how to fill it out so elected Alya as her deputy to help. The next set of problems came on the trips for the class to do since Marinette had cancelled them which is quietly honestly unfair, she should have known organizing trips this late would give the class more problems.

Luckily we had enough months to organise events to raise money in order to go to New York for a week. The class seemed to have the joint opinion on that they could do it better but by the end of the year, everyone was getting more stressed and their grades were falling which of course got parents involved and saying they would pay for a weekend trip to Disneyland if the grades got better.

The weekend trip as nice but when during the summer holidays, I called into the school. I found out Lila had been lying about the disease she had along with being out of Paris, needless to say, I was lost my class as the main teacher and was put on as a teaching assistant. I came back to Lila being isolated by the class as well as being yelled at by Alya who was getting sue because of Lila’s lies, I wish I had listened to Maddie, maybe my students wouldn’t hurt this badly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Years Everyone!


	15. Better Lies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> aney768 said:  
> Lila salt prompt where after Marinette switches schools a new girl comes in and shes better than Lila and class forgets about her and Lila tries to ruin only backfire and have the class turn against her (ill send u a sequel idea when I get it together)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's my first oneshot of the year.

It started a couple of months when I had finally gotten Marinette to leave this class and Adrien alone. These sheep were hanging off my every word, they were turning into servents instead of classmates. I sadly never got Adrien attention since he still was waiting for me to come clean...ha as if I would ever do that, it was all great until one Monday…

“This is our new transfer student from America, I hope you all make her feel welcome” stated Miss Bustier,  
“My name is Amy Rivers, it’s nice to meet you all,” said the girl, I decided to be the first one to introduce myself as the class president should,  
“It’s nice to meet you, Amy, my name is Lila Rossi and I’m the class president, if you need any help, please come to me for help” I replied,   
“Of course” replied the girl her eyes turn cold and calculated for a split second before returning to eyes filled with kindness.  
The next few days were normal, Amy was a doormat and not someone to worry about even if she gave off a different impression when I had introduced myself. Amy surprisingly had a lot of connections with pop stars and actors in America which was nice and of course, the perfect opportunity to get free things and the girl did it happily. Until one day Amy had given me concert tickets which I planned to give the class with the lie that concert runners had given it to her as a gift, I already knew that Amy didn’t have the guts to argue with her but when she walked into the class, me sheep were surrounding Amy as she sobbed. 

“Uncle John gave me the tickets as a birthday gift and I was going to give them to you guys but they went missing at lunch” Amy sobbed,  
“Do you have any idea on where they may be?” asked Alya while Rose and the rest of the girl squad hugged her in comfort,  
“they were in my bag which I had with me at all time which I didn’t open at all” responded Amy. Oh hell, no was this brat going to frame me like this with something so simple,  
“Are these yours, Amy, I found them in the corridor?” I said with a look of fake concern on my face,  
“Yes, thank you so much” exclaimed Amy,  
“Wow, Lila you’re a lifesaver” stated Nino, “those are tickets are something people will die for”.

As Amy came over to get them back, she had the most spiteful look on her face hidden from the clueless class as she practically ripped the tickets from my hands. The next few days, I was on watch to try and figure out her next move but everything went back to normal until three weeks later which is when Amy ramped up her plans by eleven as day after day she started to accuse someone stole stuff from her only to be found by me or found in my bag, it was getting increasingly hard to lie my way out of it especially when she kept winning the class by giving them free gifts, she had turned them against me so much that they started treating me like they had with Marinette.

It all boiled over when I got called into the headmaster’s office, there waiting was Amy and my mother. “Mum, what are you doing here?” I asked panicking a little,  
“I’m here because imagine my shock when my own daughter was being accused of stealing and intentionally bullying other students which went so far as to make her transfer out” responded my mum as my blood ran cold,  
“I never-” I was cut off by Mr Damocles,  
“That is enough we have video evidence which includes security footage” the man stated clearly regretting himself for falling for my lies,  
“It’s not my fault that you lot were to gullible to fall for my lies” I snapped,  
“Lila, that is enough” retorted my mother glaring at me so hard I thought I would set on fire,  
“You are going to apologise along with Amy for the lies you both have told but whereas Amy will be doing detention for a month, you are hereby expelled” the man stated giving no room for argument as we were both sent to class.

The class are been angry but no one was angrier than Alya who had tried to attack me with Nino and Adrien, who looked at me with pity, holding her back as she shouted profanities. As mother was finishing with the principle, Amy joined me as she had forgotten her bag in the office. “Why did you do all this with your skills we could have ruled this school?” I asked glaring at the girl,  
“Because I only used those skills for good” Amy responded making me gag,  
“Good, you got yourself in trouble for no reason when you could have just given you evidence without lying” I snapped,  
“True true” Amy muttered before looking straight in the eye, “I lied so you would know what it is like to not be believed, to be the victim for once in your pathetic life”. 

Amy had said that with so much hatred in her voice and eyes, it made me step back in surprise, “I get revenge for my love ones like both my parents taught me too” she continued,  
“Loved ones,” I asked confused, “I’ve never hurt your family before”,  
“You did, my cousin, in fact, Marinette” she answered as shock washed over me, “unlike her and her parents who are known for their kind, my part of the family is well known for our sympathetic nature and trust me when I tell you that I wanted payback for what you did to her” she sneered before skipping back to class, leaving me there stewing in anger with no purple butterfly insight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My sleep schedule when to shit towards the end of the year so my writing hadn't been the best it could be but I hope that by getting it back on track, I can make better-written chapters.


	16. Musician Payback [Part One]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uncle Jagged finds out about the Lila problem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was sick and had writer's block while writing this so it's not my best.

“Little Lady, what’s on your mind?” asked Jagged looking over to Marinette who was working on another design for his new album,  
“Huh” replied Marinette looking up from her sketchbook, anyone who knew Marinette could tell she was seconds away from breaking down,  
“You’re stress, I can tell from a mile away,” said Jagged moving closer to Marinette,  
“I’m not-” but Marinette was cut off by Jagged,   
“You can’t trick someone who has broken down from stress multiple time before because of concerts, What’s wrong?” Jagged asked again but in a soft tone unlike his usual energetic tone of voice.

“Everything I’ve been doing lately seems to be going wrong” sighed Marinette leaning back in her chair, “I just first Adrien now dating Kagmi which I know I shouldn’t be mad at them for because it’s not like he had any romantic feelings for but it still hurts and then Lila whose basically turned the entire class against me whenever I point out her lies, lies that could be disproven by a quick google search and then there’s hawkmoth and Chloe revealing all of the miraculous users, now me and Chat has to find different users for them so the original ones are in danger and it’s my job now since I’m the guard-shit” Marinette had fallen into her usually quick rambling she did with Tiki when she had been frustrated so didn’t catch herself until she revealed her superhero persona.

“Stop that, stop panicking right now, little lady, you are a teenager so it was understandable you would slip up especially with the stress of saving Paris and second can you get back to the lair turning you class against you” responded Jagged with a chuckle,  
“You don’t care I’m Ladybug” exclaimed Marinette,  
“Of course, I care considering you’re a teenager putting yourself in danger constantly but I doubt you wanted to do it in the first place and it anything to me it just makes you cooler, little lady” replied Jagged ruffling Marinette's hair as she gave him a nervous smile, “now before I talk to you more about that can of worms, can you tell me about this Lila chick”

“Lila Rossi, she first came to our class about a year ago and tried to get close to Adrien during studying and I will admit what I did was bad but when I spied on then I saw her steal Adrien’s father book and then later when she met him in the park she threw it in the trash and then started to claim she was a better superhero than me and had a fake miraculous and I know what I did was bad but I regret it fully now, I called her out in front of Adrien which caused her to get akumatised into Volpina and then she left” explained Marinette as she took a sip of coffee that she had brought when Penny had called her to meet Jagged,  
“Did Adrien get his book back?” asked Jagged,  
“Uh yeah, I brought it back to Mr Agreste” answered Marinette before she continued, “but then she came back spouting more lies, like her having tinnitus just so she could sit at the front with Adrien which wouldn’t matter but the entire class had decided before telling me and pushed me straight to the back of the class on my own”.

“Did you try to tell them that you were unhappy?” asked Penny who had come into the room to hear Marinette explaining who Lila Rossi,  
“I tried but they just came to the conclusions that I was jealous insted of being made that they had pushed me to the back, alone” answered Marinette recovering from the shock of Penny appearing out nowhere, “then she started to claimed she sprained her risk making other’s take her notes while she sat back and did no work and when I tried to prove it wasn’t true by throwing a paper napkin ball at her in lunch she caught it instantly but then put on the act that she was in pain and claimed that it could’ve gouged out Max’s eye, a paper napkin” Marinette continued getting more frustrated by the second.

“Isn’t that the kid who created an AI?” questioned Penny,  
“How-” started Marinette,  
“I tried to keep an eye on Paris Akuma problem when we were first coming to Paris just in case it gets too dangerous so when looking at the lady blog I saw Alya mention it when the robot got akumatised” Penny explained,  
“Oh, that makes sense” responded Marinette “well after that incident she followed me to the bathroom and when I told her to drop the act, she threatened to take all my friends away but insted of just that she decided to get me expelled as well by making it look like I stole test answers even though I’m known to get top scores and then framed me for stealing her necklace that was put in my lock which takes like a minute to break into, she also framed me for pushing me down the stairs”, after every example Marinette gave she could see that Jagged and Penny were getting angrier by the second.

“Did you’re school not check the security footage?” questioned Jagged,  
“At this point, I’m pretty sure they don’t remember that we have cameras around the school” sighed Marinette, “anyway I was expelled but only let back in after Lila lied about having a disease that makes her lie which doesn’t exist and even if it was true, the rest of the class weren’t informed so they think everything is true”  
“So you’re saying insted of giving you something like a suspension while they did an investigation, they just took the word of one girl and easy to fake evidence and expelled you” questioned Penny,  
“Yep” replied Marinette,  
“The school should have been punished in some way by the school board at least” concluded Penny.

“Sadly, I have a feeling they make sure that stuff like bullies or wrongful punishment hidden from the school board” sighed Marinette before she looked at the time on her phone, “I got to go”,  
“Oh right this is the time you’re parents asked you to be back by, right” replied Jagged,  
“Yeah,” answered Marinette as she finished packing up her stuff, “I’ll send you the final designs over the weekend”,  
“Ok but don’t run you self ragged,” said Jagged as she left.

“Right, so what do we do, Penny?” asked Jagged as Penny opened up her laptop,   
“First we find out what this girl has actually been lying about then we see if we can help Marinette’s parents get this info to the school board” answered Penny as she looked through the Lady blog,   
“I’m wondering if her parents actually know or have they fallen for that girl’s lies as well” wondered Jagged as he stroked Fang who had curled up by his legs,   
“Well, then we probably should enlighten them” replied Penny.


	17. Musician Payback [Part Two]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lila experiences that consequences of her lies.

It was halfway through the school day and Lila had already accused Marinette of bullying during lunch along with stealing her ‘sketchbook’ that happened to look like Marinette’s. Which, of course, made the class give Marinette’s sketchbook over to Lila, it was lucky that Marinette doesn’t bring her main sketchbook to school insted brings her practice book to school instead (It was one where she practises different outfits by copying what people are wearing.)

“Now class as you all know, next week is the school dance so please make sure that you are ready for it as we are the class tasked with decorating the main hall this time” stated Miss Bustier, this caused the class to look at Marinette as she was the one known to produce most of the decorations whenever the class was tasked to decorate the event. 

“Marinette, how many decorations are done?” continued Miss Bustier,  
“I only have the streamers done as that is what I was tasked with and is all I’m able to do this weekend” replied Marinette as the class stares turned into glares,  
“But Marinette I need to you to get the balloons and the tables decorations” wined Alya, “I’ve got a journalist workshop this weekend”,   
“I’m sure Marinette can do it,” said Adrien smiling weakly as Lila clung to his arm,  
“No, I can’t because as I have stated previously, I’m too busy to do anything else” snapped Marinette,  
“Don’t worry Alya, I can do it” spoke Lila in a sickly sweet voice,  
“Thank you, Lila” replied Miss Bustier, “Marinette if I could have a word-”, she was cut off but a sharp knock on the door.

“Hold that thought,” said Miss Bustier as she opened the door to let whoever knocked on the door in, it turned out to be a man and women with a clipboard and a brown file along with Penny which caused Marinette to quietly panicking while pulling out her phone to contact Uncle Jagged. “Can I help you?” asked Mis Bustier with slight worry showing on her face,  
“Yes, but I believe Miss Rolling would like to go first” spoked the man,  
“Miss Rossi, you have been sue for the numerous claims about Jagged Stone,” said Penny while placing papers on Lila’s desk,  
“What!” exclaimed the class,  
“Why would you do that, she saved Jagged’s cat and he even wrote a song about Lila?” exclaimed Alya.

“Well, Miss Césaire, if you researched before you posted that lie, you would know that there is no song that Jagged had writtern or released to do with Lila along with the fact that Jagged is allergic to fur which means Jagged could never own a cat even if he wanted and I doubt he would since he is happy with Fang, his crocodile” replied Penny raising her eyebrow, this caused the class to gasp in shock and pull out their phone to check if what Lila had been saying had any facts to back it up, “and I would recommend that you take that article and other articles that state Miss Rossi’s lies down before you get sued for slander as we are not happy with how Miss Rossi seems to imply that Jagged Stone, a 23-year-old man would write a song about a 15-year-old girl”.

Alya looked like she wanted to say something but stopped herself in favour of going on her phone to most likely remove the article, “but-” Lila was stopped by Penny,  
“Your mother has already been contacted about this”,  
“Which is where we should jump in,” said the women with the clipboard,  
“The school board has contacted your mother about the amount of time you have spent out of school which was a surprise to her since you apparently told her the school had been shut because Ladybug and Chat Noir didn’t stop the Akumas until days after” the man continued,  
“Which Miss Bustier and Mr Damocles should have contacted your mother about along with the medical problems that were also a lie insted of taking the word of a student which happen to be the same issue that caused a student to be wrongly expelled” the women stated looking sternly at Miss Bustier.

“Lila’s mother confirmed her time off when both I and Mr Damocles emailed her” replied Miss Bustier clearly panicking,   
“Emails can be faked, if a student has enough to skill to trick the staff into changing but that is also why school’s have other ways to contact student’s parents to double-check” snapped the man before handing Miss Bustier the brown file, “read this then meet us in Mr Damocles Office at the end of the day” and with the women and man left with Penny who gave Marinette a smile. 

As soon as the group left, the class descended into arguments with the class yelling at Lila for lying to them, Adrien trying to calm the class down while Miss Bustier sank into her chair as she read through the file. 

MDC: Did you really have to sue Lila?  
Also, how did you get the school board involved

Uncle Jagged: Yes, because as soon as the tabloids got a hold of her lies,   
they would have jumped on the story like hungry wolves.  
As for the school board, your parents weren’t happy once   
we told them about Lila

MDC: You told them!

Uncle Jagged: Only the Lila issue,  
you were close to a breakdown, they needed to know  
Also, we need to have a much longer talk about this hero job of yours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right, so when I was writing this two-shot, I had writer's block at the beginning (still do) and then I was ill for about nine days and I'm still technically ill so I was tired to write when I could and obviously because of this, the two-shot isn't my best but I still wanted to at least post something and hopefully I can post more.


	18. Musician Payback [Part Three]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miss Bustier gets to face consequences.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dannazione - Spanish for damn (used google translate).

dannazione - Spanish for damn (used google translate).

I thought Lila was telling the truth, I gave her the benefit of the doubt like a good teacher should but according to this report, I was wrong to do so. Is it wrong to believe a student who has done nothing wrong, she welcome into the class has made friends and given the kids opportunities with celebrities...although now that I think about it, those celebrities all ways seemed to busy when people asked Lila when they got to meet them as she promised but come on celebrities are always busy so it made sense.

But with who I assume was Jagged Stone’s agent, giving her a lawsuit brought what had made sense in the beginning into was now questionable.

I tried my best to calm the class down but was shot down multiple times, the classroom was chaos until I just handed them worksheets to complete while I looked at the file. I could still hear whispering but at least I knew there was no chance of an Akuma especially since Marinette was here (even if her attitude today was not one I was happy with). As the bell rang for the day to end, the arguments died down as they left but I made sure to hold Lila back as she had tried to be the first one to go.

It was a silent walk to Mr Damocles Office but as soon as we entered the office and saw the two people in suits, Mr Damocles who was sweating and who looked to be Lila’s mother, Lila started talking. “Mother what are you-” Lila is cut off quickly by her mother raising her hand, “No, what do you think you were doing? Living to me about school being cancelled because of incompetent heroes, only to find out those heroes get rid of Akuma’s in about half an hour allowing kids to carry on with school like normal as well as to find out you told the school we were abroad, do you have any idea on how this could affect my job, if the public thought I was constantly going on holidays and meeting celebrities insted of doing my dannazione job” snapped Miss Rossi, “and you how did it not raise suspicions with the constant holiday that would make her miss school and medical issues that are not in her MEDICAL file and you did not contact me about to check”.

“I thought it would be best to give students the benefit of the doubt along with the fact I did email you to check and in the email replied, those issues were confirmed” I replied standing my ground, I will not be talked to like that even if this is a students parent, “to give the student the benefit of…” muttered Miss Rossi before laughing harshly, “at first maybe but multiple times does not excuse the fact that you did not do your job correctly and considering what the school board has found out about you before Lila came to this class, I’m not surprised”.

“Find out, what about me? I have done nothing but my job” I retorted as I try to keep my calm, “only if your job entails protect bullies while villainizing victim without evidence or so much of an investigation” stated the women who handed me the file previously, “quite frankly at this point you more of a bully than theses children, manipulating a child into being the on to control your class when you do want to raise your voice or actually give out correct punishment, you decided to do this to a girl who is known for confidence and anxiety issues and previously being isolated by her old class and then when a new student paints her as a villain you sit back and expelled her on easily fakable evidence and no investigation like say checking security cameras, not caring that it may affect her future”.

“I did no such thing, the only thing wrong is Marinette attitude problem, if she hadn’t called Lila a lier, my classroom wouldn’t be in chaos” I snapped before coving my mouth in shock, that wasn’t supposed to come out, even Lila look shocked at what I had said. “We didn’t mention her name but insted you decide to blame a victim of Lila Rossi and Chloe Bourgeois, you have dug your grave a lot quicker than I had expected” stated women,  
“At this point, I see no other option, Caline Bustier you are fired and will not be teaching at this school or any other school from this point forward”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, finally not sick but my mental health has gone to shit with having suicidal thoughts (drinking bleach) so yeah chapters might take a while to come out but hopefully not long as I'm using it as a way to distract myself from thoughts like that. So yeah, hope you like this chapter.


	19. Musician Payback [Part Four]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lila's turn to face the music.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back again.

“And what the hell happens to me?” I ask while watching that pathetic excuse for a teacher break down in tears,  
“You are not only expelled but your mother has decided to send you to a different school outside of France” the woman spoke in a cold tone while the man lead Miss Bustier out of the office,  
“What!” I yelled out of surprise, I knew I would be expelled but leave Paris if that happened I could help Hawkmoth and no way in hell was that happening.

“You are going to be sent to school where your father’s school so that he can keep an eye on you and you will be leaving next week” snapped my mother slamming her hand down on Mr Damocles desk, “you have lied about multiple celebrities which have been posted on the internet if those people got word of what you have been saying you could be sued.”,  
“They don’t care about-” I was cut off by my mother  
“Why the hell would they care, you lied about jagged stone writing a song for an underage girl while also telling these lies in order to get free things”, that made me freeze.

I hadn't thought of it that way but still, even if I lied, we wouldn’t have to be in any danger but because of that reporter and her not being taking no for answer, I should have realized the danger. Godammit, I’m smarter than this.  
“I didn’t-” I was cut off again by my mother,  
“And let’s not forget getting a student expelled,” she said with a cold look in her eyes, “because she dear call you out on your lies”,  
“Not my fault that she’s the only one that-”,  
“The only one who used google and I know that..”

It was then she notices the papers in your hands and on instinct you quickly hid it behind you back, “what is that?” she questions slowly,  
“Nothing” I reply,  
“That is clearly nothing Lila, hand me it” she started getting closer to me,  
I took a step back, “it’s nothing mother, trust me”,  
“Trust you, trust you, you have done nothing but lie to me since we came to Paris, now hand it over” she growled putting her palm in front of me, knowing there was no way she was going to drop this, I handed her the papers.

As she read them her face turn more furious by the second, I stood there praying for an Akuma because I knew the moment she opened her mouth, I was as good as dead. Insted of the usual yelling I thought I would get, it was cold anger. “Well you are going to pack your bags as soon as we get home since you will be leaving in two days,” she said in an ice-cold tone as she opened the door and pulling me through it roughly while she said good-bye to the others in the office.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right so on the topic of my mental health since people were worried. I am better now than I was a week ago and the dangerous objects are hidden so even if I tried something (which I haven't) I would not be in danger. My family and college (who are going to set me up with college counsellor) along with my friends know what's going so I've got a lot of people to keep me safe.  
> Thank you for all the concern and I hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	20. You're Worse Than A Liar (Consequences)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> schrodingers25 said to trickstermiraculous:  
> For your Miraculous Salt fics, what about Bustier's Class's parents (and maybe the school board) fimd out what the they did to Mari in "You're Worse than a Liar" (school board due to Bustier and the Principal's actions and what they didn't do)?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writer's block sucks especially when you have random writing periods that only last for half an hour.

Their parents weren’t meant to find out what happened and how could they most of them where busy and the kids hardly talk about school unless it was about how Marinette was treating the new kid but even then they didn’t believe those stories so just stuck to asking how their grades were and what they did with their friends that day.

That was until Aurora had posted a video online, she had been hidden during the confrontation in order to film it so that if people asked questions on why they were completely blocking the rest of the class from even getting five from them, there would be proof to show that the story they told was true. They had even shown the teachers but when miss bustier found out she took the phone that had proof on it and delete it while telling Marinette for making a big deal out of nothing and getting other students involved in classroom affairs when it has nothing to do with them.

Marinette had to take to recording her interaction with miss bustier so that was on record along with the fact Aurore had back the files up already. It had taken that small action by Miss Bustier for Marinette and her friends to give up on giving people chances. They all compelled evidence they had gathered sending it to the school board and then Aurore posted on her blog which had been endorsed by Ladybug and Chat Noir constantly since the big reveal so as soon as the story and evidence (the faces blurred and using fake names for safety and legal reasons) came out the giant news organisations jumped on it like wild animals and that, of course, made it very easy for the parents to find out.

Alya’s parents were pissed not just because of how she and the class used Marinette but the live stream of her demanding to know why she wasn’t a hero anymore like she had acted like a selfish brat and didn’t just reveal Nino’s her id without even realising. As soon as she got home her parent took away her laptop, delete the lady blog, put restrictions on her phone and grounded her for a month along with paying Marinette back for the babysitting she dumped on her while telling her parents she was doing it.

The rest of the class didn’t far well either most of the class had been grounded, paying back Marinette for free food and design, having them be ban from the different clubs for at least two months along with having restrictions on their electronics.

As for the school, there was an intense investigation which dug up Miss Bustier’s past students having multiple problems later in life due to her method of making sure victims didn’t kick up a fuss in order to not be punished or taking on to much responsibility than they could deal with so she was swiftly fired. Mr Damocles was found out to be taking bribes or making sure to pay people or threaten people to make sure the school would keep it’s golden reputation since their reptation had started to turn sour for how making Akuma’s came out of the school so he was also fired.

Marinette, Adrien, Nino and Chloe had moved classes. Chloe while keeping her distance was nicer to Marinette than before. Marinette had gotten closer to Adrien as she decided to focus on being friends since she needs proper friends now not romantic issues. Nino was pissed when he realised Alya had invertedly reveal is civilian identity but luckily Ladybug gave him a different miraculous which just so happened to be the fox one, ladybug said it was because he was familiar with how it works because of Alya but he could hear the spite in ladybug’s voice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back at it again with answering asks.
> 
> Tumblr ask box is open again.


	21. You're Worse Than A Liar (Reactions)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mariloki4 said to trickstermiraculous:  
> I'm sorry but I would love to see in "You're worse than a liar" the debut of Fox!Nino and how that causes the fall of Gabriel (it would be hilarious, and even more so if he complains that he can't hit Gabriel and Nathalie with his shield because of what they did to his bro)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Done, this story is now complete

It was a hard Akuma to hid from since it had eye all over its body so leaving Chat Noir while he distracts it, I went to grab the fox miraculous but it’s not going to Alya. Sure, I most likely doing this out of spite but at this point, Nino is the only one I trust to hold a miraculous other than Adrien and Alya revealed Nino’s identity while using the turtle miraculous so he was going to be using a different Miraculous anyway and why not the one he used to but there’s no doubt Alya probably told him all about how it worked. 

I landed in the alleyway where he had duck for cover. “Ladybug” Nino exclaimed jumping slightly due to how quiet I was, “Nino Lahiffe do you expect the response that comes with holding the fox miraculous?” I asked, he raises an eyebrow in surprise, “the fox miraculous” you could tell that he was probably a few seconds from laughing at the irony.  
“Yes,” I replied trying to keep a straight face,  
“Of course I accept” he answered opening the box and putting on the necklace, the necklace changed into silver insted of keeping it orange colour that was there when Alya wore it.

“I presume you know how it works,” I asked, Trixx had already been informed so they were hoving quietly beside him, “yes, Alya explained it after hero’s day” he answered to which I nodded quietly as I waited for him to transform, “Tixx Let’s Pounce!” he exclaimed has there was a bright flash of orange light that quickly disappeared.

He was dress in something similar to Alya but his tail was wrapped around him like a belt and he wore an orange jacket that had it’s hood up to show his fox ears, he wore a bronze pilot goggles and his hair had turned white. “What will your name be?” I asked, “Reynard” he replied as we jumped to the rooftops.

The fight was over quickly after that due to Reynard’s illusions and after a quick introduction to the press and explain due to both Alya’s and Nino’s IDs being revealed to the public, they will not get a miraculous again. We meet up later that night and explained that I’m keeping Reynard as a permanent member of the team when being as about what he would do if Alya spotted him wearing it, I explained that a miraculous can change shape if needed and the next day I saw him wearing an anklet with a foxtail on it which he quickly covered up by his socks. 

Alya was far from happy with Raynard being around, she spent the next day complaining about Reynard taking her miraculous to which the new teacher sneered at, saying “maybe if you hadn’t treated a classmate like you had and didn’t demand on to have one while exposing another hero’s identity, now will you please be quiet or you are having detention after school for disrupting lessons”.

It at least shut her up until lunch when she complained to people at lunch before I finally lost it, “For god’s sake Alya this is why you don’t have a miraculous, you never blame yourself for your mistakes and insted blame other people at this point it quite clear to everyone that you only cared about the thrill about being a hero and not the actual duty because if you did, you wouldn’t be complaining and instead trying to better yourself”. I left with Adrien and Nino before she had a chance to replied. 

The Akuma that was sent was, of course, Alya but this time was joined by Maurya so leaving Chat Noir, Ryuko and Queen Bee who I grabbed after seeing Maurya and left them to deal with the Akuma while Reynard, Viperion and I went to go see if my hunch about Gabriel since after the Cat Blanc Akuma she had been remembering things she never did. Realising that it was the doomed timeline and find out Gabriel was Hawkmoth while knowing Adrien was Chat Noir so if I were to take him with me, he would turn into Cat Blanc.   
Turns out and I was correct, it took multiple tries and using Reynard illusions as a distraction I managed to grab the miraculous. We arrived back at the fight, Queen Bee and Chat Noir were about to lose before I jumped by kicked Maurya in the face before she could grab the black cat ring. Reynard and Viperion stood guard while work with Queen Bee and Ryuko to grab Maurya’s Broach which we got due to her being distracted after spotting Gabriel.

Chat Noir was keeping a confused Alya away fro the fight until it ended and Police had arrived. Explaining the situation and what we had discovered using Nooroo and Duusu as confirmation for everything that happened. Both Gabrial and Nathalie were taken into custody and their house would be searched. The team and I agreed to meet later that night as to talk about what just happened.

We meet up and decided to meet up in an old warehouse that had been abandoned but me and Chat Noir had used it as a meeting place from time to time. I brought the guardian box with me. Ryuko, Viperion, Queen Bee and Reynard detransformed in order to give them back but I refused while saying “just because Hawkmoth is gone doesn’t mean the people in Paris don’t need our help”.

Although I explained to Kagami and Chloe to switch as their Identities had been revealed to the public already which they were happy with. Nino mumbled something which I didn’t catch so he repeated it saying “kind of wish I wasn’t out as Carapace so I could have nailed Gabriel in the face with my shield” making us laugh but Chat Noir laugh the hardest which was nice since he had been quiet all night.

Both I and Chat Noir had made an agreement when we first started that we would reveal each other’s identities when Hawkmoth was a defeat so tonight was the night and to say people were shocked about my identity was an understatement. Adrien hugged me while repeatedly saying that he was so happy it was me, Nino started laughing at the idea of the love square we had found ourselves in and Chloe was thanking me for giving her another chance while yelling at Adrien for not telling her and making her worry for his safety when he disappeared. Both Luka and Kagami thank me politely for giving them a chance to be heroes and were happy to keep working with me.

So with Identities revealed and a new support system built on trust, the miraculous team contuined to work hard to help Paris until we were adults when a new Hawkmoth appeared along with a new Maurya.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the request since now this story has a proper ending.


	22. You Don't Get Anywhere If You Never Check Your Sources

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> draph91 said to trickstermiraculous:  
> I do have an idea on my tumblr but I'm not sure if I can post links in asks as someone who loves the Villain/Jerkass Has a Point trope basically my idea is after she's exposed Lila calls out the class (Adrien and Bustier included) and Damocles on their stupidity (and throws Alya's words: "a good reporter always checks her sources" back in her face) and she asks Marinette if she can even call the class her friends if they believed Lila over her and Mari (and Chloe) admit she has a point

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A nice Lila one shot who would have guessed that I would actually write one.

It took longer than expected for this group to figure it out, about a year. You would think a class with a person who built an actual working AI would be smart than this. Sure there was Marinette who figured it out in a day but that was probably due to knowing the people I lied about, contrary to popular belief I did do research on my classmates although it was until Marinette called me out that I decide to research her more in-dept.

When I realised my mistake, I did what I always do and threaten her but, of course, she was confident I wouldn’t win until I got her expelled and I know it was wrong and I went too far especially when Adrien went out of his way to get her back into school by making a deal with me, so I back off but it seems that her friends had already left her, they constantly trashed talked her while hanging out with me or making sure she was excluded from activities they did as a class even when she was the one who organised it due to being class president. Did the teacher care, fuck no, she was more focused on making the rich bullies were happy.

Ladybug also made me well aware of how dangerous it was to be allied with hawkmoth. I had told him to not to make Akumas go after my mother but sure enough, a co-worker who was jealous of her got akumatised and went after her. Luckily, Ladybug was there to save my mother when the Akuma decide to drop her from the highest point of the Eiffel tower. I wasn’t paying attention when I was yelling at hawkmoth through the phone when I got home to notice Ladybug come in through the window. It was an awkward situation, to say the least, but after coming clean, ladybug had admitted that her parents had been in danger several times and it’s scary but the one thing most people don’t do is work with the people putting her in danger.

I did admit to her that she had a point and told her that I know who Hawkmoth was. “Then do one thing for me while I keep my eye on your mother when I can,” she asked,

“why should I?” I asked,

“Because what’s to say he won’t go after her again?” Ladybug responded raising an eyebrow,

“Fine, what do you want me to do?” I asked,

“Collect evidence, Hawkmoth will most likely be someone who had enough power to not get caught so only having your account, won’t be enough because while your class might believe your lies a quick google search and the police will most likely think you’re lying for attention” she answered, “Fine, you have a deal” I stated. 

It took about half a year to collect enough evidence and Ladybug was right about Hawkmoth not caring about making sure her family were nowhere near Akuma attacks, in fact, two Akumas went after her mother again and her father was trapped under rubble after an Akuma had gone storming through multiple buildings. When the evidence had been revealed to the public and Adrien’s father had been arrested, the class group chat had been a shit storm and was worse in class the next day. 

Adrien wasn’t in the class, Marinette who happened to be early informed me that he was staying at her house since he was quite close with them after he refused to believe my lies and started hanging out with Marinette more much to my annoyance. “You do realise, Alya’s going to want to rip your head off right” Marinette stated while she doodled in her sketchbook,

“Why is that?” I questioned.

After Marinette had stopped trying to call me out on my lies and started to ignore me, we had made an agreement to act like reasonable people so like if we had to work on a project together, we would not make any moves to piss each other off or we just need an answer to a simple question, we would be polite about it.

“Because according to Chloe, who is still in the class group chat, Alya decided to do checks on all of us to see if we are who we say we are and she just no finally check to see if anything you said is true and apparently she was not happy with what she found” Marinette answered and speak of the devil, Alya entered looking depressed but as soon as her eyes landed on me, her face changed to anger. 

“You are a liar” she growled as the rest of the class entered, looking angry but not as much as Alya,

“Like that’s news” I replied staring right back at her, “Marinette told you that for months, ye you stubbornly refused to listen or do any kind of research to see if I was speaking the truth”,

“Don’t you dare blame this on us” she retorted, “you allowed me to ruin my reputation as a reporter with your lies”,

“Because you didn’t do the simplest thing a reporter does, fact checks everything, you were going to go nowhere in the news world if you continued to not fact check” I stated while I started to scroll through twitter.

“She is right, Alya while you are good at writing articles and getting information, you are downright terrible at fact-checking instead you just take the information that will make your theories seem like the actual truth and ignore other information that disproves it” responded Marinette cutting Alya off before she could reply to me,

“Why are you defending her? I thought you hated her,” asked Alix confused,

“Oh I do but that does make what she just said wrong” answered Marinette.

“You all believed me even Miss Bustier and Mr Damocles and that’s because no one decided to fact check and at this point, I don’t think Marinette can call you her friends because of that,” I said looking at Marinette with a smirk, 

“I stopped calling them friends after I got a block from the group chat, stopped hanging out with me but still demanded stuff off me” Marinette admitted in a deadpan tone, putting her pencil down, “Now can we please start the lesson, Miss Bustier”, said women who had been watching this happen, nodded as she opened up today’s PowerPoint.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have not been as active as I would have liked but I do hope you like this chapter.


	23. Video Recording Exists

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jana_mahmoud on wattpad  
> I love this but can you write one where like someone hears lila's threat to marinette from chameleon and decides to record it and Adrien is like the one who saw this and decides to refrain from telling marinette to take the high rode with lila and they decide to take her down together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Adrien knows Marinette is Ladybug and visa verse after an incident of them both accidentally transforming in the same place also Master Fu doesn't lose his memories after Miracle Queen.

I followed Marinette from the cafeteria after I noticed Lila following her. I will admit that it is creepy to follow the girls to the bathroom but all I really did was sit by the bathroom door casually scrolling on my phone as a side effect of the miraculous gave me better hearing, so could hear their conversation quite clearly.

No, to say that I was mad was an understatement, I just heard that lying witch threaten my lady, luckily when Lila left she didn’t bother looking in my direction and as soon as she was out of sight, I raced into the bathroom.

Looking around I couldn’t find Marinette but soon one of the stall doors opened, revealing Marinette with a grim look on her face but as soon as she spotted me, her face lit up and she ran to hug me. “Adrien” she whispered quietly as she held him, “I heard” I whispered back, “what do you plan to do?”.

“Reveal her lies like I was trying to do all-day” she replied,  
“How though, she be able to make her look like the victim this whole time?” I questioned if this were to backfire we could become outcasts for ‘bullying the new girl’ and if the press her that Gabriel Agreste’s son was bullying a classmate, father would pull me out of school because of the negative press, Marinette pulled away from me and pointed at Tiki holding her phone,  
“Tiki recorded the conversation so now we have physical proof of what we are saying is true,” she said smiling,  
“So you going to send that to the rest of the class?” I responded tilting my head to the side,  
“Not yet, I want to build a case of what she is doing along with the teachers respond to it and give it to the school board so this incident is covered up like Chloe” Marinette replied growling out the last part.

I love Chloe as my friend but her attitude and the teacher’s response of punishing victims was getting on my nerves. “So, we don’t call her out and gather proof behind the scenes,” I said,  
“yep but first I’m showing this and proof that her lies of false to Alya so she doesn’t ruin her chance of being a reporter for not fact-checking,” Marinette said as she fiddled with her phone,  
“And I’ll tell Nino so he doesn’t get hurt when Lila tries to ‘help’ him” I replied, “what are you doing?”  
“Becking the recording up, also I sent it to you as well since I’m getting a new phone later this week” she responded, the bell rang and we nodded as we headed back to class.

By Friday, both Alya and Nino were informed, each of them furious but agreeing to what Marinette had planned. Alya had given Lila the excuse that her blog was strictly to do with Ladybug and post that Lila was her best friend would put her and the class in danger which everyone in the class had agreed to.

The four of us had set up a sperate group chat from our normal as it was strictly to give each other copies of the evidence we had gathered. My lady only used the group chat on her new phone and used the old one in school so that if Lila stole it, she wouldn’t find the group chat or all the evidence.

It was only a two months later when Marinette was expelled on weak evidence, at that point Alya got Max and Kim on in the plan as she got him to use Markov, to hack the security cams and seeing Lila plant evidence and apparently Max had been with Kim at the time as well and Kim was ready to storm into the headmasters office to chew him out for not checking the security cams before expelling his childhood friend but Alya managed to calm him down explaining to the two about their plan which with a bit of grumbling, they agreed to so with two others on the team and Marinette back in school because of my deal. We were extremely prepared out Lila at any point but we waited until the school year had ended, so to not have to be in class after the fallout. 

Although I wish we hadn’t waited that long since Marinette had basically become an outcast after all of Lila’s lies spread to the rest of the school but according to Marinette she was fine, she was used to being an outcast which had made us all spend a day hanging out together and us contacting her every day out of guilt for us pretending to hate her in school so the plan could work.

I made sure to help her as much as I could especially after she was made guardian when Master Fu had fallen ill after Miracle Queen so could no longer be able to teach her the techniques of a guardian because it took to much of his strength and he wanted to spend his last few years he had on earth with the one he loved. He had left his apartment to Marinette along with all the item for the miraculous so we set it up as a base of operations after Marinette explain the situation to her parents after we agree we needed some adults to help us which they were fine with as long as they could help us in battle which we agreed to. They also found out the plan which they were not happy with a first but agreed to help within the end as they had a few contacts that could help us.

We sent the school board the info on the last week of school which caused the school to be shut down for the last two days as the investigation started. During that time Alya had posted an article of our investigation online which got big news agencies contacting her the next day asking if they could use the evidence in a report of the events along with Nadja Chamack asking to interview everyone involved with gathering said evidence which we all agreed to.

The group chat had exploded in anger when the news broke, most we upset with Lila but some were made that we hadn’t told them but luckily Marinette had explained the reasons behind why we did what we did so most of them had chilled out by the new school year. 

We were all in the same class even Lila but she was sat at the back trying to hide away from everyone’s glares. Mrs Mendeleiev had been made the new headmaster, Miss Bustier had been fired along with Mr Damocles for neglecting students and taking bribes and we got a new teacher called Mr Smith who could see bullshit from a mile away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mental Health Update:  
> I've gotten much better as the voice telling me to do it, is just a dull voice now.  
> I went to the health and wellbeing team in my college and they having given ways to help me which I'm trying since I want to sort this out slowly.  
> As for the counsellor, the waiting this is like two months long and because of wanting to take this slow, I decided to not see the counsellor just yet so taken myself off the waiting list.  
> Thank you for all the supportive comments and I hope to be writing more soon.


	24. Cyber Bullying Is Counted As A Crime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> vixen-uchiha said to trickstermiraculous:  
> Not sure if I sent this to you. But a class salt prompt. After getting exspelled than told oops a mistake was made you can come back. Only Marinette doesn't and bustier forgets to tell the class she is no longer exspelled and they start to think she did what was said. And the send stuff to her phone and such but for some reason one of her family members have her phone and they are nit pleased

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm aware this is my best writing but I did struggle with how to answer this prompt but I hope this is still entertaining.

To Marinette’s parents, it was a quick discussion. The school expelled their daughter off the word of one student, not even checking the security cameras but the word of one girl with evidence that can easily be faked and then they suddenly want her back because the girl admitted she lied with another lie to keep herself from getting in trouble.

Enough was enough until they could find another school, one where they did favour bullies who were rich. As soon as Marinette got told she could come back to school, her mother loudly announces that they can clear Marinette’s record but she will not be coming back to school that expells students without a proper investigation. 

The problem came that none of the teachers told Miss Bustier’s class that Marinette was innocence so thought she had done it and with Lila continuing to lie about Marinette even with her gone, they started to hate the baker girl. 

It had been a month after the Miracle Queen incident and informing her parents about her job as the new guardian and ladybug because of this they decide it would be better for her to be homeschooled as she didn’t have to keep making up excuses to leave class due to an Akuma attack. Although she had been signed up to a gymnastics club and her mother started to teach her martial arts so she was better in a fight and still did some form of PE.

Marinette had been more focused on her school work as well as plans to stop hawkmoth and because of the fact as soon as she left the school it had been clear that her old class was not on her side if the texts she was sent, were anything to go by. So, she had taken to ignoring them but had forgotten to block them so when she had left her phone on the side, she forgot her parents would see the notifications.

Marinette had just gotten done with doing some maths work and came down for a snack when she noticed her mother holding her phone while sitting at the kitchen table. “Care to tell me, why your old classmates are sending text messages calling you a lier, a bitch and other things I rather not say out loud?” Her mother questioned placing the phone down,  
“I-” Marinette was cut off with a look from her mother,  
“sigh, none of the teachers informed them that I was proven innocent and Lila has used that to her advantage” Marinette replied sitting down across from her mother, “I know that I should have blocked them but decided that I should at least know what Lila has spread about since when they text me insults, they just happen to tell me the rumour”.

“Hmm, Have you taken screenshots?” asked her mother,  
“yes” replied Marinette catching onto what her mother was getting at,  
“This is cyberbullying and slander so would you mind give me those screenshots,” her mother said,  
“They don’t need to be sued, mum” exclaimed Marinette,  
“They’re not being sued, it’s called a warning” retorted her mother,  
“Fine” as soon as Marinette agreed, her phone went off, grabbing her phone she realised it was a notification from the Lady Blog. 

“You know what mum, you may actually need to sue Lila and Alya,” said Marinette passing her phone to her mother, watching her mother face change to pure anger as she read the article, “get your father and close up shop, while I contact Miss Green” her mother demanded.

Like every other day since Marinette left the class, everyone was hanging off Lila’s words while ignoring that we were supposed to be working while Miss Bustier was out. The classroom door open, revealing Miss Bustier and an older lady holding a pile of papers, looking very anger at the class.

“Class, if I could have your attention please?” asked Miss Bustier with a nervous tone, everyone turned round to face her with Adrien looking very worried as she recognised the women as her father had hired them before. “This is Miss Green and she needs to talk to Lila and Alya” she continued, “Oh, hello are you here for the young journalist competition?,” asked Alya who looked extremely excited.

“No, I’m not Miss Césaire, I’m here to give you and Miss Rossi, these” Miss Green answered placing to pile of paper in front of the girls, “What are these?” asked Lila rooting through the papers, “Lawsuits for slander against Dupain-Cheng family” the women stated causing an uproar. 

“What but why?” demanded Alya, “You wrote an article about their bakery accusing them of buying the products insted of making them like the shop advertised as well as treating other workers like dirt on the sidewalk as the reason why only the family works the shop now” the women explained, “but-” Alya was cut off by Miss Green, “You posted this on the Lady Blog which is used by most of Paris for info about Ladybug meaning most of Paris now thinks these accusations are true”,  
“But they are” replied Alya,  
“Oh and where is your proof?” retorted Miss Green,  
“Lila said-” she was cut off again by Miss Green,  
“One accuser is not enough proof especially one who is a serial lier that can be provided to belying by a quick google search, you need more people to back this up and physical evidence before you accuse people like this” snapped Miss Green, “you are all luckily they didn’t plan to sue for those texts messages you all sent as it is cyber bullying which is a crime” and with that, she left leaving Miss Bustier to deal with the fallout.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> College got shut down due to the virus so since I'm stuck at home, hopefully, I can write more.


	25. Karma Has Come To Collect Your Debt, Lila Rossi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ML Salt Prompt:  
> This just whacked me in the head out of nowhere, but imagine this:  
> The miraculous of karma…… (cough Lila cough) (cough entire class cough)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Info: https://www.universeofsymbolism.com/badger-symbolism.html  
> https://www.indifferentlanguages.com/words/badger

That was it Sabine was done, she had heard enough of this Lila Rossi tormenting her daughter’s life and relationships when she is putting her life on the line for Paris daily. 

Thankfully her daughter had introduced them to the Kwamis and they were on good terms with them due to feeding and looking after them like they were family and with their help, both parents started to find more Kwamis. Quite a few of them have survived the fall of the order and their box full of the miraculous jewellery was being sold at an old vintage fair so as soon as Wayzz spotted it while going out with Sabine, they bought the box of miraculous as quickly as they could. 

One of those Kwamis happen to be the Badger Kwamis and Das was quite passions about the truth and love to deal karma to those who wrong others through lies so he was quick to agree with Sabine plan. Well, to be fair it was not much of a plan but more of a quick solution.

Lila’s mother had a habit of visiting the bakery early in the morning but left to quickly for Sabine to talk to her. So when the women got her daily caffeine and pastry fix at the bakery, Das slip into the women’s purse and waited out of sight until the day was done and the Rossi family had gone to bed for his chance to dish out some Karma. He flew into Lila’s room and while she was sleeping used his abilities to give the perfect punishment.

The next day Lila could speak nothing but the truth and when she noticed, she couldn’t even get out of school because she couldn’t lie to her mother about being sick so was stuck going to school. It wasn’t until geography when her lie about going to Achu and visiting Prince Ali’s Place that the spell went into full effect. She wanted to say that it was a gorgeous place and that she helped with a tone of environmental but insted she said ‘I never been to that rotten kingdom, I just said that because you were friends with the prince so you were more likely to give me more attention’. Lila quickly slapped her hand across her mouth but it was too late. 

Marinette had caught on to what might be happening thanks to Tiki and her experience with Das punishments. “So, Lila what about you saving Jagged Stone’s kitten?” asked Marinette in a sickly sweet voice, “Kitten, ha, everyone know he had a crocodile but you were all too stupid to remember that” she replied instantly again covering her mouth moments after. This when Adrien caught on thanks to Plagg, “What about Marinette’s theft of your family heirloom?” asked Adrien in the same sickly sweet tone.

That when it snowballs into chaos with Lila admitting to her plan to expel Marinette as she was the one to only see through her lies and due to the school’s incompetent when it came to fact-checking, it was easy as pie. Sure enough more of the class caught on to what was happening with Lila and more questions about her lies were brought up. The day ended with Lila and her mother brought into the headmaster’s office for a meeting about the many lies the girl had told.

That was when Ladybug had knocked on the window, “Hello headmaster, it seems a few students were concerned that Lila might be under the spell of an Akuma due her sudden inability to tell lies” she said, “and is she?” question Miss Rossi already angry due to her daughter many lies and didn’t want to worry about an Akuma attack when dealing with this situation her daughter had put her in. “No, it appears one of the Kwamis from the miraculous decided to enact some karma as they are not a fan of lies that Lila Rossi has been telling” spoked Ladybug, “but I would like to inform you that this will only last until midnight so there is no need to panic as I do not want to deal with another one of your Akuma forms Lila”.

“Her Akuma forms?” asked Miss Rossi surprised,  
“yes twice as Volpina and Chameleon” replied Ladybug,  
“You never told me about those but that’s not surprising after finding out you claimed to be Ladybug’s best friend but then tell me that she and Chat Noir are incompetent” stated Miss Rossi while sternly glaring at Lila,  
“I can assure I’m not her best friend and that I and my partner do everything we can to help the citizens of Paris” and with that Ladybug was gone.

When Marinette had come home, she gave a stern talking to Das for doing something like that without her knowledge along with thanking her mother and him for what they did because it now gave her fewer things to stress about since her class were now trusting her again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was asked to do this by so-freaking-done-with-people on Tumblr.
> 
> Also if you like my salt oneshots check out my other oneshot on my profile called 'This Is Real Life Meaning There Is No Reset Button' as it deals with the salt of Alya and other people like her not getting out of the way during an Akuma attack because they want a good scoop and don't see that they are in danger.


	26. Stop Making This About You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> cynicacidica said:  
> For your miraculous salt prompts, what about Lila not being found out, but instead those who believe just start to get tired of how much she talks about herself? Someone, be it Adrien or Chloe, or Adrien, points out that a humble brag is still bragging and ppl start to get annoyed with Lila making it all about her. Alix wins a race and Lila brags that she met Tony Hawk. Nathaniel's comic going viral and Lila steals the show to say she knows a famous mangaka? So she loses favor with everyone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not dead

It didn’t take long for Miss Bustier’s class to get annoyed by Lila. Originally Lila’s stories were interesting for the class to listen to, I mean who wouldn’t want to hear the amazing adventures their classmate went on because of her charity work. 

The problem came when she started telling stories in order to distract others from their accomplishments. First was Alix when she won a skating competition, the class was crowding her and constantly asking questions about what was it like when she realised she had won? or what it was like while she performs? or what were judges like? But that all stopped when Lila mention her connection to Tony Hawk. The class suddenly all were singing Lila praises.

Next, it was Marc and Nathaniel, their ladybug comic went viral especially when Ladybug and Chat Noir mention that they read every update. They were the talk of the school and especially Miss Bustier’s Class until Lila decided to mention her connection, Stan Lee was her uncle and she was his favourite until he died. That got the attention of most of the class in the same way it did when Alix won the competition. After that Lila was the centre of attention again.

This carried on for months every single time someone in class accomplished, Lila knew someone in that field and then the attention went to Lila. Marinette had clued on to this so decided to test out her theory out, it was a simple test, telling Alya she had won another fashion competition and then Alya spread it to the rest of class which in turn caused Lila to tell another one of her tall tales but she had made a mistake.

Clearly she hadn’t realised Marinette had told the rest of the class her plan, well except Alya and Adrien of course. “I met the head of vogue last summer, she loved my designs” Lila exclaimed “she wanted to put them in but sadly the print was already being shipped out”,  
“Let me guess she planned to wait until summer” muttered Alix, “no since those design would be out of fashion by that point so I have been tasked to make new ones”. 

“You were right,” said Juleka,  
“who was?” questioned Adrien looking at the class who were now all glaring daggers at Lila,  
“Marinette” replied Rose, “she pointed out every single time one of us won a competition or achieved some sort of fame, Lila would find a way to make it about her and conveniently as soon as Marinette mention a fashion competition, Lila happens to know someone who is famous in that industry”.

“I-” Lila was cut off by Max as he continued “Alix with Tony Hawk, Marc and Nathaniel with Stan Lee” He raised an eyebrow while Lila spluttered trying to figure out a way to get the class to stop glaring at her. 

“That sure is a really lucky coincidence is it Lila?” Marinette said smirking,  
“You You-” growled Lila,  
“Yes me, it’s not my fault that you assumed they wouldn’t fact check when it was pointed out to them” snapped Marinette,  
“Not my fault, considering 'the reporter' didn’t fact check before when she post my other stories online” sneered Lila.

“Told you,” said Marinette leaning back in her chair while looking at Alya, who had been recording the confrontation,  
“I’ll admit I was stupid not to fact check Lila but that doesn’t make it right you have lied to all of us and tried to kick Marinette out of school” snapped Alya, “but at least we now have your confession so good luck getting out of this one”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I'm back with the oneshots. Not my best but I tried.  
> I've been focusing on a different series for miraculous ladybug called 'This Is Not A Game' which focuses on the dangers and consequences of being teenage heroes so go check it out if you want.  
> My mental health has been much better so more writing to come.


	27. I'm Not A Fool Miss Rossi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lila steals Marinette’s designs: Requested by vixen-unchiha on Tumblr  
> Lila steals one of Marinette’s designs and passes it off as hers to Gabriel of all people. And for once he does the right thing and calls her on it. She tells him she took it. That she plans to make everyone think she was the one to make the outfit and Marinette copied her. Lila doesn’t know that all of Marinette’s work is signed in someway. The class save Chloe, Sabrina and Adrien believe Lila. Chole and Sebria remember what happened with the hat. Adrien because he saw her working on it as Chat. The rest of the class including their so called teacher all say they are disappointed in her, (the her being Marinette.) That is until Gabriel steps in much to the shock of his son. Lila had gone as far to have someone at his fashion house make the outfit. That person had come forward and told him this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this isn't exactly like the prompt but I thought it would be more interesting to do it with Gabriel view on the situation.

Miss Rossi was a good alley in making Akuma villains out of her classmates but was sloppy with her lies if she was anywhere else in Paris she would have been found out immediately unlike Paris where people have seemed to lose common sense since the Akumas started to pop up.

What was insulting is that she thought that I would stand by her when she stole designs to win a competition even to go so far as to emmit it to me and believe that I would not care. Miss Rossi is quite wrong especially when they’re designs from Miss Dupin-Cheng someone who I would want as a business partner in the future as her talent is something that will take the fashion world by storm.

The competition started off quietly but as soon as it was time for the students in Adrien’s class to present their work is when the drama started. Miss Bourgeois had appeared to actually try this time but her designs were  amateur at best not something that would win. Miss Dupin-Cheng was something that I would happily choose as the winner but Miss Rossi seems to be making that difficult.

“Marinette how could you?” the lier exclaimed confusing the rest of her class except for my son who looked angry but tired, both he and Miss Dupin-Cheng made eye contact and sighed. “What did you do now Marinette?” questioned the teacher, 

“Nothing” snapped Marinette who was clearly annoyed that her teacher was so quick to choose sides,

“She stole my designs” Miss Rossi cried,

“Marinette” “ How could you” “I thought you knew better” the voices of Adrien’s peers overlapped until silence by Miss Bustier raising her hand.

“Marinette as I know you don’t like Lila but to steal her designs when you could have done them yourself is unfair” the idiotic teacher stated which made Miss Dupin-Cheng glare daggers at her along with my son,

“Miss Bustier I didn’t-” she was cut off by the teacher again,

“I don’t want to hear your excuses, you just got yourself detention after school”. 

This time my son jumped into defend Miss Dupin-Cheng, “Miss Bustier you can’t accuse someone without proof, innocent until proven guilty remember”,

“It’s clearly the same design and I doubt Lila would copy” the teacher replied,

“Yeah, Lila has been busy all week with it” the ladyblog reporter defend which surprised me since the last competition where this happen she was defending Miss Dupin-Cheng,

“So, has Marinette” my son continued which is when Miss Dupin-Cheng jumped in to defend herself,

“Why would I copy someone else designs when I’ve already been a victim of that already by Chloe with the hat competition and Bob Roth when he copied the Kitty Section outfits I made” snapped Miss Dupin-Cheng which caused the teacher to spluttered as she tried to defend Miss Rossi.

At that point, I decided to stand-in, “Miss Rossi and Miss Dupin-Cheng could you please hand me your sketchbooks” I stated coldly causing Miss Rossi to looked at me confused and my son who eyes seem to light up with hope. Looking both sketches closely I could see that my hunch was correct, Miss Rossi had made the same mistake as Miss Bourgeois when it came to stealing Mis Dupin-Cheng design, they both kept her signature. Not only that but looking Miss Rossi sketch it appeared that she didn’t even draw it but photocopy it and stick it in the book instead. 

“Miss Dupin-Cheng has been falsely accusing and I’m appaled that Miss Rossi thinks that I would not notice the clear evidence that this has been photocopied and stuck in” I announced glaring at her in disgust while she gaped at me in shock and anger, “not only that but Miss Rossi has failed to notice that she copied Miss Dupin-Cheng signature as Miss Bourgeois did in the derby hat competition” which made Miss Bourgeois laugh hysterically along with  Miss Raincomprix .

“For a lier who has this class wrapped around her finger, you are pretty stupid” Miss Bourgeois exclaimed through tears. The rest of the class was to busy looking at Miss Rossi with confusion while my son continued to look at me in shock, “Miss Dupin-Cheng your design is the best I have seen today, I will send the prize to you over email, now I must go as I have a business meeting in ten minutes and I do not have time to deal with petty high school drama” and with that, I exited the school as the class started to yell at Miss Rossi in anger. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally back.  
> I know I haven't done these in a while but I was busy with my series 'This Is Not A Game' along with the fact my miraculous ladybug and dc crossover got really popular really fast so for now, I will be focusing on that mainly.


	28. You Don't Know MDC

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is my own spin on a prompt I saw on Tumblr.  
> https://lilypos03.tumblr.com/post/617280169042984960/mdc-means-lila-rossi-mdc-has-gotten-a-lot-of-fame

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> small but I hope you enjoy

“MDC was one of my best friends, in fact, I design quite a few of her best outfits but she was jealous so stole them from me” Lila stated, Marinette could have lost it right then and there but she restrained herself, she was leaving school soon anyway in order to be homeschooled due to her duties as Ladybug, being the guardian and her raising career as MDC. 

After becoming the guardian, she informed her parents so she would have some support other than Tikki. Her parents had been very supportive after explaining the Lila situation and were quick to decide to move her to homeschool. Uncle Jagged found out about her wanting to start her own website after getting more free time due to homeschool so was quick to help her set it up and promote it. Marinette kept her identity secret because she was minor and wanted privacy also she didn’t want to deal with the press watching her constantly.

So as soon as she noticed Alya filming, she knew that she would have to make a statement against the blog soon and knowing Jagged personality along with the fact that when this rumours spread a lot more people would look at her, Alya would be getting many lawsuits soon from the people Lila lied about because it would be considered slander. 

Marinette bolted from class as quickly as possible not wanting to deal with her former friend’s comments on her ‘bullying’ of Lila today. She got home quickly and contact Penny telling her about Lila’s lie about her today so her and Jagged would be ready to make public statements against the Ladyblog posting the ‘truth’ and sure enough, the Ladyblog newest article blew up on social media.

There was a massive debate online about the article and if Lila was telling the truth but luckily people on the internet were smarter than the people in her class because they looked through past interviews that the Ladyblog did with Lila and pulled apart her lies one by one, saying if Lila lied about all of that then it was more than likely she lied about MDC.

Both Jagged and Penny made tweets against the Ladyblog and Marinette made her own statement on Twitter.

* * *

**Insomniac Designer** @MDC

I will only say this once, I have never been friends with Lila Rossi and have never stolen designs as I have dealt with it twice in the past and would never to that to a fellow designer. Please fact check information before you spread it to other people as it could harm someone’s lively hood or future. 

**Rockstar Of Paris** @JaggedStone

It’s so unrock and roll of people to spread slander against fellow creatives especially ones just starting out. MDC has never stolen designs as I have seen her create new designs on the go when I visit her for a commission or to spend time with her family since she is my honorary niece.

  
  


**Penny Rolling** @PRolling

MDC has never stolen designs along with the fact that Jagged has never written a song for Lila Rossi or had never owned a kitten. This is slander, @ladyblogger please take this down before we give you a lawsuit. 

* * *

The mention of a lawsuit was a bit much and did get a bit of backlash since Alya was just a teenager and teenagers make mistakes but soon after her and Jagged statements were public, other celebrities that Lila lied about soon followed. Both Alya and Lila have turned into Akumas soon after but they were taken down in 30 minutes.

Marinette went back to school on Monday to collect a few papers along with items from her locker. Getting the things out of her locker was simple and there was no fuss but getting her papers were a different matter since Mr Damocles was not in today, meaning her papers were with Miss Bustier, Yay.

Even from the hallway, she could hear yelling from her former classmates and friends. Taking a deep breath, Marinette opened the door to see a crowd of her classmates yelling at Lila who was curling in on herself. Miss Bustier was trying to calm everyone down but failing miserably. Marinette tapped Miss Bustier on her shoulder which seemed to surprise her. 

“Marinette, you finally here, could you help me?” asked Miss Bustier but Marinette just shook her head,

“Sorry Miss Bustier but I just came to collect my papers” Marinette replied, she was done being Miss Bustier’s peacekeeper,

“Papers, what do you mean paper-” Miss Bustier was cut off by Rose who flung herself around Marinette in tears,

“Marinette” she cried but Marinette just silently pushed Rose off her.

Alya seemed to finally notice her if the surprised look on her face was anything to go by. “Marinette, can you believe Lila lied?” she cried,

“Yeah, I was telling you that for months” Marinette replied raising an eyebrow,

“What?” Alya stuttered, the entire classroom silent,

“I told you for months but every time you either just told me to stop being jealous, stop being a bully or worse of all you told me to fact check when you’re the reporter, not me” Marinette snapped,

“But how were we-” Marinette cut off Alya,

“By trusting me by doing what a reporter is supposed to do and find evidence of someone claims”.

The class was quite now along with Alya as their actions from the past few months sink in. Turning to Miss Bustier, she notices a file with a post note on it on her desk. Walking over to the desk she read the note, ‘please hand this file to Miss Dupain Cheng as she needs them due to her no longer being a student’. Grabbing the file she went to leave but notice before saying one last goodbye to Miss Bustier. 

“What do you mean goodbye?” question Alix,

“Goodbye as I’m no longer a student here” answered Marinette sighing at the reaction she got,

“What?” yelled the class, Alya being the loudest and Lila just staring at her in silent shock,

“What do you all expect, I got threaten by Lila, wrongfully expelled with no investigation, accused of being a bully, treated like an outcast but was still expected to give you free gifts from the bakery or me handcrafting outfits” she exploded finally expressing her anger that she held back for months,

“This is a toxic environment and I’m saving myself from being akumatised or my mental health getting worse” and with that Marinette slammed the door ignoring the cries from her former friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writer block is coming back so updates for my stories may be slow.


	29. Should Have Listened, Should Have Trusted You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Also may i propose for future, a story about how Bustier tries to control class after Marinette left, and fails miserably? - Exilius on AO3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope this is what you wanted.

It was more difficult to run her classroom when Marinette left but Miss Bustier didn't want to admit that, I mean who would want to admit that your class was only perfect because you pushed all of your responsibilities on to one student. Lila was the main issue in the first few weeks.

The school finally got a hold of Miss Rossi and all hell broke loose. When the mother finally found out how many lies she had been telling about her and other people...well the whole school heard the women yelling at her daughter, saying things like ‘do you know how many people could sue us due to your lies?’ or ‘I could lose my job because of your lies’.

Finding out Lila got another student expelled because that student was the only one to call her out, was what turned Miss Rossi into an Akuma but luckily her Akuma form was dealt with quickly.

By the end of the whole mess, there was a public apology by Lila posted on YouTube and Lila was shipped off back to her father, who would be sending her to a strict boarding school.

After Lila was finally out of the picture, Miss Bustier hopes things would be easier but nope the classroom was still filled with tension. The students were mad at themselves for how they were tricked by a liar.

Miss Bustier herself was just as mad at herself for not believing her model student and was upset but understanding when she had to take extra training courses on the weekend about how to deal with bullies and liars. The courses were an eye-opener for sure and she realised just how much she victim-blamed her students especially when it came to dealing with Chloe.

The girl had been getting better but after loveater and miracle queen, she had gone back to her old habits. Miss Bustier had to continuously put her foot down and because the threats of her father didn’t work against the new headmaster Ms. Mendeleiev, the girl was constantly in detention for disrupting lessons, not completing her homework, cheating and harassing other students.

When it came to controlling the rest of her class however became difficult. They were just to the old Miss Bustier so ignored warnings given out by the teacher and because they already dealt with the consequences of Lila, Miss Bustier was leant on them. 

When the time for school events came around, was when the real trouble started. First off was bake sales for raising money, they always had food from Marinette’s bakery but Word had gotten out about how the class treated Marinette along with the fact that their food wasn’t as good as Dupain Cheng Family and well they didn’t get many customers because of those two factors.

Next issue was organising, Caline didn’t realise how often she relied on the girl’s planning skill or the girl’s connections to get them the best trips and events of the school. So instead of holding a disco in a famous ballroom or going to America to see Metropolis as Marinette had planned from the start of the year. Instead, the class was stuck going to Disneyland which was fun but not nearly as exciting as most of the class had been before. 

As the year drew to a close, she could see that the high tension in her classroom that continue to get her students akumatized and her inability to organise and control her students, it was safe to say she wasn’t going to have them next year or any class for that matter. As she could hear the other teachers whisper about her behind her back, talking about how she was going to become a substitute or even worse let go altogether.

So when the summer holiday started, Miss Bustier wasn’t surprised to see her get pulled into a meeting with Ms. Mendeleiev. Which basically sum up as ‘you are fired due to your terrible way of handling students and school events’. 

After all, was said and done, Miss Bustier sat in her lonely apartment, sipping a 

cold coffee, thinking of one thing and one thing only. ‘If I just listened and trusted Marinette then I would still be doing what I loved’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I did a second part and these to chapters may be book into a book of their own, so check out for that on my profile.


	30. Did Not See This Coming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> simplysslytherin said:  
> Hiya i have a rare pair fic for you I would love seeing the reaction that chat has if he found out ladybug and king monkey were in a relationship like sees them exchange a kiss while on patrol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not really romantic or making Adrien out to be a bad guy but I hope you enjoy it otherwise

It was an unexpected result but a welcomed one no the less. Kim found out Marinette was Ladybug after she ended up in the same as Kim when detransforming and after her panic attack, Kim agreed to keep her secret.

Suddenly Marinette had more support with being Ladybug after losing Master Fu, she had someone to cover her back when she needs an excuse for why she disappeared all the time, help when she could finish schoolwork due to an Akuma, someone to help her train to be more athletic so she was stronger as Ladybug and finally a temporary hero she could trust again after Lila. 

King Monkey eventually showed up to every Akuma battle because Marinette was the guardian meaning she decided they needed more permanent heroes so she gave Kim the miraculous permanently to which it turned into a sports headband making it more understandable for him wearing it all the time. Marinette also gave Kagami her miraculous permanently as Marinette knew she could trust Kagami to take the job seriously. 

Chat Noir was childish about King Monkey being close with Ladybug and made a fuss during the patrols that the did together until Ladybug sat him down and made him listen to her. Ladybug pointed out that she had never seen him as anything more than a friend and only joked with him so to lighten the mood of a battle but he kept up with his flirting and not actually taking battles seriously due to it making them harder than they should be or straight up ignoring her reason for not telling him stuff like with siren, eventually, she was going to give his miraculous to someone who will listen to her.

The threat made him shut up quiet quickly and after looking back through old footage of their battles, Chat Noir realised that his behaviour was not one of a hero and due to that realisation, he became more focused and willing to work with King Monkey.

After a year of being close as friends and as superhero teammates. Both Kim and Marinette started to date alongside Adrien and Kagami who got together quickly after. The two couples eventually found out each other’s identities after being trapped in a room when needing to deal with an Akuma. So petrol was more fun considering they sometimes spent it by helping each other with school or complaining about the shitty adults in their lives or Lila’s lies or Hawkmoth.

To be fair it was only a matter of time before the class got on Marinette’s back about her former crush on Adrien again but this time they made it worse by Lila ‘accidentally’ spilling the beans but after Marinette and Adrien lacklustre reactions, the class decided to tell him about all the plans and a creepy things Marinette had done but was quickly shut down by Adrien.

“Yeah I know,” Adrien said not even looking up at the class as he did his school work,

“What” exclaimed the class, Lila looking quite pissed at the fact that she had lost one of her threats,

“Adrien knows about that I told him” Marinette muttered as she chewed on her pencil while thinking through one of the math questions,

“But Adrien you can’t be comfortable with that” stated Lila with fake concern,

“True but I’d be a hypocrite if I told her off and avoided her considering I did similar things with my former crush” replied Adrien looking up at the class in order to see his classmates surprised looks.

Marinette cut off any of her classmate’s responses, “I was thirteen and I was encouraged by those around including you lot” she stated bluntly which admittedly made the classmates look sheepish, “anyways we have talked about it already and are fine with each other so drop it”,

“We dating different people now before you lot try to set us up with other people” continued Adrien glaring at Alya,

“You dating and you didn’t tell us” exclaimed Rose,

“Considering how you treat me for the past months and your carelessness when it comes to people’s private lives, this really shouldn’t come as a surprise” respond Marinette.

“Who are you dating anyways” questioned Lila who looked pissed but quickly covered it up, 

“Marinette’s dating me” announced Kim earning gasps from the class, “Adrien’s dating Kagami”,

“Kagami, Adrien are you sure?” questioned Lila “you saw what happened with Oni-Chan”,

“Yes, I did and may I remind you that it was your fault that she was akumatised in the first place” snapped Adrien as the bell rang,

“Don’t blame Lila, Adrien, she couldn’t help that Kagami turned into an Akuma” retorted Alya while pulling Lila into a hug which just made the trio raise an eyebrow.

“Kim why didn’t you tell us that you’re dating Marinette?” questioned Alix while the went to leave, 

“Never came up” he replied before the trio quickly left not wanting to deal with more questions making them late for their double date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haven’t written in a while but that’s due to no motivation and getting back into anime so it may take a while for other stories to come out.


	31. Consequences Alya, Every Action Has A Consequence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alya did not fact check before she posted on an article on her blog like always.  
> The outcome of this was unexpected but fully deserved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> slightly inspired by Charlatans by shoryubug on ao3 premise (only by the description of the story to be honest).
> 
> Also posted as a single work.

It was a quick and simple article which was something Alya was unhappy with but considering that she only a night to post it before she was banned off the internet while she visited her family outside of Paris, she wanted it out. What was this big news? you ask well Lila had revealed that someone in her class was Ladybug but Lila didn’t know who since they only hinted at it, so by midnight on Friday the article was online and as they left early to avoid traffic no one in her family realised the shit storm that Alya had realised on the city.

The weekend was nice, her cousins were annoying but that was expected since most were younger than her. Her aunt and uncles were fun to chat with as they were all interested in how her school had been since the last time she had visited. She got strange looks from her relatives when she mentioned Lila but Alya ignored them as she focused on telling them how popular her blog ha become.

When Alya finally came back to Paris she was too tired to go online and the next morning she was late so had to quickly run out of the house only saying a quick goodbye to her parents, ignoring whatever they had to say. As she ran to school, she noticed the strange looks she got from people but that didn’t matter, she couldn’t afford to be late as she was on thin ice with Miss Bustier from filming on Akuma battles instead of getting to class on time. 

Bursting through the door, she quickly started her apologise while she also focused on getting her breath back. Only after that, she noticed how eerily quiet the classroom was. Standing up to face the class she saw that many of her classmates looking exhausted, some of them were glaring daggers at her while others just avoided her eyes entirely. Lila looked as white as a sheet while she stunk down into her chair. What was shocking was Marinette and Adrien.

Both were at the back of the room, Adrien sitting down in his seat with a cold demeanour that resembled his father while Marinette was stood at the top of the steps arms crossed and had a calm face that seemingly hid a tidal wave of anger behind it. That along caused Alya to step back.

“Marinette are you ok?” asked Alya keeping her voice calm trying not to show her nerves, she had never experienced Marinette’s anger, sure she had seen the girl angry outbursts at Chloe and Lila or when she messed up a design but this kind of anger was different and completely foreign to Alya.

“Am I ok? Really that's your first question, not I’m so sorry for all the trouble I caused you and the rest of the class” replied Marinette, confusing Alya,

“What do you mean?” questioned Alya,

“She means the article you posted Alya” stated Adrien in a tone similar to the one you would use when talking to a toddler,

“Article? You mean Ladybug being someone in this class” responded Alya slightly annoyed with the tone Adrien had used “speaking of which, why did no one tell me about one of you guys being Ladybug”.

“Because no one in this class is Ladybug” growled Alix who was one of the few people who were able to look Alya in the eye, 

“What do you mean?” question Alya raising her voice at Alix’s tone, “Lila said-” she was cut off by Rose yelling which was something she never expected out of the girl,

“Lila lied” the girl yelled with eyes starting to water, “Lila lied about everything”.

Rose collapsed in her seat sobbing as she was comforted by her girlfriend Juleka. Marinette looked at the pair with pity while Adrien shook his head. “What do you mean she lied?” responded Alya, she was getting more confused by the second,

“Bae, no one in here is Ladybug, Lila lied she lied about everything” replied Nino in a small voice.

Before Alya could respond, Marinette began to speak, “Everyone fact-checked Lila after the Akuma battle your article caused”, 

“I missed an Akuma battle and no one told me” exclaimed Alya which caused Marinette face to morph into an expression that showed her true anger, 

“Did you not hear me when I said it was caused by you?” she snapped,

“What do you mean it was caused by me, I didn’t do anything” replied Alya,

“Your article did, did you not realise that you would paint a big red target on our back when telling the whole of Paris that a rumour about someone in our class being Ladybug was true” respond Adrien standing up from his chair.

“Target what target?” question Alya louder than she meant to but she couldn’t help it she was so confused,

“The target of hawkmoth being after everyone in this class for a miraculous that no one has” yelled Marinette, “you publicly posted that to a blog that almost everyone in Paris uses and not only that your story was broadcasted on almost every major news network because they trust you to tell the truth about Ladybug”, Marinette got closer with every word.

“We had to deal with a two-day Akuma attack that was focused on us and us alone” continued Adrien “As well as the press demanding answers from us”,

“They even accused parents of child neglect since they wonder on why our parents never notice that their child was out fighting Akuma battles” stated Max, 

“We had to deal with a two-day Akuma attack that was focused on us and us alone” muttered Nino,

“I...I…” Alya trailed off as she tried to figure out how to respond.

“You put everyone in this class in danger for what, a few views on your blog” stated Marinette pointing a finger at her former friend,

“Lila said-” Alya said trying to defend herself but was swiftly cut off by Adrien,

“Who cares about what she lied about, you still made the decision to post it on your blog”,

“You put everyone her in danger because you didn’t fact check, you didn’t bother to try and track down Ladybug to her what she had to say or even Chat Noir, you instead were blinded by a big scoop that you didn’t think of the consequences like always” continued Marinette.

“What do you mean like always?” exclaimed Alya,

“When you broke into my locker because you thought I was Ladybug or the fact you run headfirst into Akuma battles” replied Chloe in a bored tone while she picked at her nails,

“Alya you are lucky that Ladybug and Chat Noir cleared up the lie or we would still be in danger from Hawkmoth or from the press,” Adrien said.

Before Alya could respond the door swung open to reveal a depressed-looking Miss Bustier and an angry Mrs Mendeleiev, “Rossi, you are needed in the headmaster’s office” Mrs Medeleiev and when Lila looked like she was about to protest, the angry teacher cut her off, “it’s not up for debate” and with Lila and Mrs Mendeleiev left.

The class was left in awkward silence with Miss Bustier looking on the verge of tears. “Class as of today, I will no longer be your teacher as I have been fired” the women choked out most of the class look shock but not Adrien and Marinette, in fact, they looked happy,

“And because of that along with the attack you experienced, your class have been cancelled for the rest of the week with you only getting online homework to complete”.

“Miss Bustier, why were you fired?” asked Alya,

“I was fired because of how I handled Lila and her lies along with how I dealt with bullies” answered Miss Bustier softly as the class began to pack up and leave giving Miss Bustier looks of pity while they left. “If anyone here was Ladybug, it’s no wonder nobody told you considering the shit we had to deal with because of your article” sneered Chloe as she left.

“Alya, consider me to be only your classmate and not your friend” stated Marinette as she went to leave,

“What why?” stuttered Alya,

“I can’t be friends with someone who was that foolish enough to put my loved ones in danger” the girl replied coldly,

“Same here,” said Adrien not even sparing her a glance as he left with Marinette.

As the door swung shut leaving her in a silence cold classroom that normally is filled with joy, “I’m sorry” the girl whispered as she started to cry, collapsing on the wooden floor with only Nino to comfort her but even that wasn’t enough to stop the pain of her mistake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact this was originally labelled as 'Alya you fucked up' in google docs.
> 
> I thought this premise was interesting so I wanted to do my own spin on it.
> 
> I have been working on my other stories but I have been catching up on anime I have missed so it may take a while for them to come out.
> 
> If you want to see what I have been doing while not writing follow my twitter: @marionettetrick


	32. A Simple Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> votederpycausemufins said to trickstermiraculous: Been reading your prompts fic so here’s one: Marinette makes a game of counting how far into a conversation someone gets before Lila relates it to herself with a lie. Adrien joins in and then Kim joins in cause it’s fun and randomly calls out numbers. Soon Kim is making bets on it with Marinette. (Prompt is from a discord server I’m in btw in case you post it and it gets recognized)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A long chapter for a change, it's a miracle.  
> Also wrote this at like midnight so if there's any mistake, I will go back and fix them at a later date.

School used to be a safe haven for Adrien, a chance to be away from his father and the suffocating silence that was his house but recently with Lila’s arrival back at school. Adrien finally understood what people meant by school being hell.

She was everywhere, always clinging to him, way more than Chloe ever did at least she gave him room to breathe but with Lila, there was no chance of that happening.

Marinette also looked worse than ever while Lila did accept my deal in order to get Marinette back to school, Lila went straight back to making rumours about Marinette and what’s worse people have started to believe them like Marinette, the girl who was our everyday Ladybug. Sadly there was no chance of me stopping them since Lila started using my father as a threat in order to get what she wants and I knew she would follow up on that threat considering she has followed that threat she gave Marinette.

Trust me when I say that I wanted nothing more than to use cataclysm on Lila right then and there but I can’t do that, I’m supposed to be a hero not some sort of murder.

Right now, I finally got a chance to hang out with Marinette along with Kim and Alix since Mrs Mendeleiev gave us a group project and would not allow Lila to try and join us since it was random and wouldn’t be fair on the rest of the class. 

We were studying at Marinette’s house, Alix was sitting on the floor typing on her laptop while Kim was reading a textbook on Marinette’s Chaise, Marinette herself was sitting by her desk on her computer while I was sitting quietly on a bean bag her parents brought me so I wouldn’t have to sit on the floor if I didn’t want too.

Sitting here though in silence was a surprisingly nice change from what usually happens when doing group projects. Whenever I did studying with Nino, Alya and unfortunately Lila, it was never quite what with Alya and Nino being romantic that an Alya tries to get me to ask out Lila which Marinette did warn me about when we started to hang out more outside of school when I had the chance and I noticed that she didn’t seem as nervous around me and well she kind of just blurted out everything.

Her crush on, the many attempts on asking me out along with a few admittedly creepy thing like the schedule which she apologised profusely and considering the fact Alya and the other never really stop it more like in encouraged it, I understand why she didn’t realise it was wrong until later.

Anyways back on track, the silence was nice and for once work was getting done but unfortunately, it didn’t last. Alix phone dinged and as soon as she looked at it she groaned, “What’s wrong?” questioned Marinette as she reaches for an apple from the tray of snacks that her parent’s brought us.

“It’s Lila in the group chat, Juelka brought up the fact that she wanted to try out for some modelling jobs and Lila started going on about how she knew a bunch of famous models and she would try and see if they could help her train” respond Alix glaring at her phone,

“I’m assuming this the girl’s group chat without me in it right” replied Marinette with a sigh,

“Yeah-” Alix was cut off by Kim quickly asking “you guys made a group chat without Marinette isn’t that a bit harsh, I know she a Lila don’t get on like the rest of you guys but like that’s just harsh”.

Adrien silently nodded while looking a Marinette with guilt not realising how bad her friendship with the other girls in the class had gotten. “It was Alya’s idea, not mine, you know how stubborn that reporter can be so it’s not like any of us could say no” stated Alix typing out something on her phone while the other three sat in silence.

That was then Marinette spoke up, “hey ever notice how every time someone brings up something about what they enjoy or what they want to do after school, Lila always says that she knows someone in that industry”,

“That’s a good point actually” replied Alix with a frown,

“How about this, why don’t we see how many times she does it in a week?” stated Marinette,

“But why?” questioned Kim,

“Because you guys might actually see the reason on why I was so quick to call her a liar” replied Marinette,

“I’m in” announced Adrien, surprising both Alix and Kim but both quickly agree.

And so the game began. It didn’t take long for them to start counting because according to Alix, it happened about five times in the group chat over the weekend even sending screenshots to the four’s own group that they set up for this game. Then when Monday came, they had already one point in the first lesson due to Nino bringing up a film making competition that he wanted to partake in since the prize was working with a famous director the same on who directed the movies Adrien’s mother used to be in and of course Lila started to talk about how she knew the director and if Nino wasn’t able to win, she could try and see if she could get the director to still meet with him. 

Not only did it annoy Adrien that she would lie like that about a close family of the Agrestes but also the fact that she would get his best bros hopes up like that. Adrien knew as soon as she found out that Adrien was in contact with the director, she would try to get him to set up the meeting so that she would be able to take the credit in order for her not to be found out.

Halfway through the week when the number of points went over twenty when Alix and Kim both look at each other and then Marinette and then back to each other before they pulled out their phones and started googling Lila’s lies. 

Both were very unhappy when they found out the truth but before they told the other, Adrien and Marinette both sat them and told them why it was a bad idea considering the pair were either being threatened or blackmail by the Italian snake. Even then Kim and Alix were adamant on making sure the others knew so the four took another route on getting Lila exposed one that was less obvious but simple.

They decided to get the other in on their game and sure enough, one by one, the class all joined in. Sure they were confused at first but playing the game for a week each member started to fact check Lila’s lies. By the end of the month, everyone knew Lila was a liar and the threats and blackmail the girl had given Adrien and Marinette so almost everyone was wanting revenge but they knew the school wasn’t going to listen or do anything since they believe that Lila had a disease that didn’t exist so instead, they went to someone much better, someone who would be quick to punish the lying snake. Lila’s own mother, Martha Rossi.

Martha Rossi was quite different from her daughter, sure the lady was a bit dizzy but considering the amount of work she got from the embassy, it was understandable. Martha was strict though and scary when angry, which became very apparent when she stormed into the school the day that the class sent her an email which contained every lie, threat and blackmailing that the snake had done since she arrived in Paris with evidence of course. 

You could hear the women yells from their classroom. Everyone just carried on with their work like it was nothing while Miss Bustier and Lila looked confused. The best part was when Martha Rossi came storming into the class, yelling angrily at her daughter in Italian, Lila got progressively paler at every word while Miss Bustier tried to calm the mother down but Martha was not having it as she just told Miss Bustier simply in a stone-cold tone, “I don’t want to hear anything from the teacher who would believe a child’s word without checking for proper evidence or even fact-checking with their parents”.

Martha then demands Lila to grab her bags because they were going home so that they could have a long chat but before she left, she thanked the class for bringing this to her attention while their school didn’t and that she was sorry for the damage that her daughter had done, promising to fix what she could to the best of her ability. Marinette was quick to thank the women on behalf of the class and made sure that Martha knew none of the class harboured any ill will against her for something that she never knew about.

From then on the class got better, fixing their friendships, apologising to Marinette for not trusting her and going so far as to bully her while they protected the actual villain, fixing the damage done to the ladyblog and them also getting a better teacher than Miss Bustier who was undergoing training courses on how to deal with bullies, liars and doing proper investigations when someone tells them that another student has done something horrible or against school policy. Their new teacher, in fact, was Mrs Mendeleiev who was quite happy with giving proper punishments to those who deserved it along with helping the actual victims. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that I haven't written in a while, I've had writer's block. Along with the fact that I have been getting black into anime more, meaning I haven't felt the inspiration to write more fanfiction for the miraculous fandom.


	33. Truth Akumas Are Annoying But Some Times They Can Surprisingly Be Helpful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> charming-mage said to trickstermiraculous:  
> Lila salt prompt: Mrs. Rossi gets caught up in a truth akuma attack. She spouts off lies Lila told her (ex. LB&CN are incompetent.) but she gets interrupted before anyone realizes it's lies her daughter told her so she could ditch school. Anger erupts when Mrs. Rossi is identified as a high ranking ambassador.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is very short.

Truth Akumas was annoying, to say the least, but luckily they didn’t happen often. Ladybug and Chat Noir were finally able to get a hold of the villain, Ladybug binding their hand in ducktape after Chat Noir had managed to trip them up and grab hold of their hand making them unable to aim and click their fingers at the person they wanted to spill what they actually thought.

The thing was just before the Akuma was captured they managed to hit Sofia Rossi and proceed to make her opinions of Ladybug and Chat Noir Known to the public. Her general opinion of the heroes was that they were useless and lazy considering the long amount of times schools have been shut down due to Akuma and that it would be better if they had actual adult heroes take care of the mess since it’s obvious that they aren’t doing a good enough job. No one around her seemed to share the same opinion though and they made that very clear. 

After the city was fixed and the Akuma victim was being looked after by paramedics, Ladybug and Chat Noir decided to ask Sofia on why she thoughts those things, when known of them, were true.

“My daughter Lila informed me when she had to stay home from school because you can’t do your jobs” the women snapped,

“You mean the same Lila Rossi who has been akumatized three times at this point, twice as Volpina and once as Chameleon” replied Chat Noir,

“The same one who has seemed to hold a grudge against me since I called her out for lying about being a hero, even when I apologised for the embarrassing way I did it” continued Ladybug.

“What are you talking about?” shouted Sofia not wanting to believe the heroes since she knew her angel of a daughter would never lie to her,

“Miss Rossi, I think you should do some research of your own instead of believing your daughter every word” replied Chat Noir,

“Especially considering your an ambassador, if I remember correctly so you shouldn’t just be getting your info from your daughter when there is plenty of info online,” said Ladybug as she quickly swung away before her transformation fell,

“And you might want to check the school as well” continued Chat Noir who also ran off before his transformation fell.

Leaving Sofia Rossi alone, angry and confused about the conversation she just had with the heroes of Paris. Although one thing was certain Lila was about loose her kingdom of lies pretty quickly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, this is short but I didn't really have much inspiration when writing it considering I had writer block but I may come back later and write the fallout of her mother investigating her daughter's lies.


	34. Kitty Section are a band, Lila

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> agent-numbuh-227 said to trickstermiraculous:  
> Lila claims that Marinette is hanging put with delinquents but it backfires it's actually Kitty Section. Only salt for Lila cause the class aren't dumb sheep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very short I know but I wrote this pretty late at night and I’m struggling with writer’s block so yeah, not much inspiration although I hope you enjoy it anyway.
> 
> \- Adrien and Marinette aren't in this since I didn't know how to incorporate them so I say that they had to skip school that day for a shoot or an important meeting with a client who wants to commission Marinette.

The classroom went silent as soon as Lila mentioned ‘Kitty Section’. Lila had been telling the class about her amazing weekend but suddenly she clicked her tongue and mentioned something about Marinette and how she saw her hanging out with suspicious characters around one of Paris clubs. Lila had said about how worried she was that Marinette would hang around with delinquents and how she wonders if that’s why she never had any time for her friends anymore.

Of course, everyone had been worried and asked what they looked liked or if she got their name. Lila had described them as the stereotypical delinquencies, tattoos, tall, muscular, carried baseball bats and etc. The problem came when Lila claimed she didn’t know their individual names but remember their gang name ‘Kitty Section’ which caused silence then the yelling started.

The voices of the class overlapped each other as Lila tried to act all innocence while trying to figure what she had said wrong that was until Chloe spoke up, “Rossi, I knew you were a bad liar I just didn’t think you were this bad”,

“What?” snapped Lila finally giving up her innocent act since it was clear that it was getting her nowhere,

“Kitty Section is a band whose members are in our class” Chloe answered picking at her fingernails.

“Who-” she was cut off by Rose, 

“It’s our band and we hung out with Marinette at the weekend” she exclaimed with the rest of Kitty Section nodding their heads in agreement making Lila freeze.

She remembered overhearing Marinette mention the name while she was on the phone and had assumed that it was a group of people that the class didn’t know about so she could easily make up a lie about them to make Marinette have an even worse reputation but it seems that was not the case. 

“Lila probably overheard the name and used it as a way to craft a story in order to make Marinette look bad” stated Max,

“Like Rossi has with nearly every one of her tales and considering how quickly you sheep believe them, it’s not surprising she didn’t fact check this one,” said Chloe in a bored tone, “Rossi got too cocky”.

“So I may have lied about this one but you have no proof of the other” exclaimed Lila,

“Google” stated Alya looking up from her phone and glaring, “nothing about any of your adventures unless you look at my blog”,

“Looks like you just lost your kingdom of sheep, Rossi” continued Chloe smirking.

That’s when they heard yelling from down the hall in what seemed to be mostly Italian and judging by Lila pale face she knew who that voice belonged too.

“Good luck trying to lie your way out of this one”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't been writing much due to lack of inspiration or motivation but I'm trying to get back to writing soon.  
> Also, I have been getting into other fandoms like 'the millionaire detective' so I've focused less on miraculous ladybug meaning less inspiration but like I have said already, I hopefully will write more soon.


	35. I'm an adult now

I wanted to post a chapter on my birthday but since I'm running out of time.  
Here's a quick note about it being my eighteen birthday.  
Well, it's now the 17th as I'm writing this but I was writing this before it turned 17th as my birthday is the 16th.


	36. Some Much Needed Comfort And Support In This Difficult Period

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> asuugarbooklover said to trickstermiraculous: Can you do a marichat friendship post? Please?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very very short but I hope it's good enough.

As Ladybug, Marinette could never get close to Chat Noir without him thinking she was reciprocating his feelings but as Marinette, she could. Marinette knew that lately, he had been getting better with him admitting to her that she was trying to move on from Ladybug but his feelings and the awkwardness were still there, she could see it so she knew that hanging out as Ladybug wasn't an option yet.

As Marinette, she hung out with him whenever she didn’t have patrol or just had some simple free time and he didn’t have patrol but was out to clear his head as well as to escape the suffocation that was his home life. It was fun and comforting to hang out with him more than it was her with her civilian friends. As while she had fun hanging out with her friends.

Lately, it had become more and more about how she should ask Adrien out already, even though they knew she had bad anxiety about that or how she needs to get along with that lair, Lila Rossi. To which she knew that they knew, that was never gonna happen, EVER.

Being friends with him as Marinette was refreshing and calming especially with his jokes and playful attitude and actually trusting her to talk about his issues since she could never do that as ladybug what with his constant need to put a mask on for Ladybug as she knew that he didn’t want to be seen as a failure in from of her superhero persona no matter how much she made sure to protest that she or Ladybug would ever see him as such.

Chat Noir also listen whenever she had troubles even though she admittedly was a hypocrite knowing that she also put on a mask in front of him when it came to her troubles but lately he was breaking down that mask and lately she was the only comfort she was getting from anyone.

And lately, Marinette had been thinking...with all these problems and no support expect for him and even then it was still behind masks. Maybe..maybe she should tell him as it was clear to her they need each other now more than they ever had before, screw the rules that Master Fu had set for them, SHE WAS THE GUARDIAN NOW, NOT HIM.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I started this around 23:45 on 16th October because I wanted to get something out by then but as you can see that did not happen since it is now 17th October. 
> 
> I didn't have much of an idea for this chapter and it doesn't really have salt in it but I hope it's an ok read even if it's a bit rushed.


	37. Really You're Gonna Lie At The Winter Gala

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lila's lies come out in front of the people that those lies were about

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short and not as detailed as other but I hope you still enjoy.

The Paris Winter Gala was a big event, that obviously every french celebrate, politician and anyone with a modicum of fame wanted to attend, but unfortunately, the guest list was a pain to get on, and the normal civilian had no chance. Ladybug and Chat Noir did but they both agree it probably wasn’t a good idea but promised to stay close by the event in case of an Akuma.

Marinette already had a ticket thanks to her reputation as MDC (thank you Uncle Jagged), her parents had been hired for the deserts due to their recommendation by many of Marinette’s a list customer who had gotten curious about her parents work when they came to pick up their products and Adrien due to his father. Lila, unfortunately, had one along with the rest of the class which apparently happened due to Lila’s mother thinking it would be unfair for her to have no friends to hang out with at the party. 

While it was clear to the hero duo that she didn’t want the class of sheep near the party, she practically had no choice in the matter unless she wanted to ruin her perfect daughter image that her mother believes.

* * *

So there they were a bunch of common teenager attending the biggest event of the year. The whole class was excitedly whispering as Lila’s mother introduced herself. Marinette and Adrien had made their self scarce instead of choosing to hang out with Adrien’s cousin who had come. While they weren’t happy with his impersonation trick at the time, they had over the months when Felix joined their class started to hang out more, mainly bonding over the mutual hatred for the lier (Felix had seen right through her and bluntly told that he would not be playing her mind game which obviously got him on her shit list).

The event was going smoothly up until Alya started asking celebrities about Lila which of course caused an uproar. Lila’s mother was not happy at all, what with the yelling and what seemed to be Italian swears. Marinette and the Agreste boys snickered at the chaos watching it like someone would a reality show.

That was until Felix spotted an Akuma heading for a husband of a celebrity that Lila had accused of being a cheating bastard and the report on the Ladyblog had made the marriage get to the breaking point. Unfortunately, they were too late to stop him and so appear Shattered, a villain who could control glass and use jagged edges to slice up his enemies (those enemies being Lila and Paris heroes).

While Ladybug and Chat Noir did get there early, the battle was not without bloodshed. Since multiple guests were injured by his attacks. Ladybug being stabbed in the gut and Chat Noir in the legs. Lila gained a cut halfway across her neck which was due to Alya throwing a vase which distracted him long enough for Chat Noir to deck him in the nose and kick him where the sun doesn’t shine to which Ladybug then restrained him.

* * *

Once it was over, the gala was closed early with, paramedics and police on the scene for first aid and comfort. Lila’s mother while was thankful for her daughter’s safety still continued to berate her for lying and causing all this pain because of her selfishness. Only stopping to thank the Paris saviours and apologise for any negative comments she had made about them (which surprised them since they didn't Miss Rossi had been bad-mouthing them to her colleagues at the embassy) due to her daughter's lies along with the trouble she caused them which they awkwardly tried to refuse saying it was not the mother's fault since she was also a victim of Lila but Miss Rossi would have none of it.

The class was pretty shaken up by the events as school was cancelled for the remained of the week. Lila’s lies had done a number on the class what with the broken trust of their two leaders. It was made quite clear by both Adrien and Marinette that it would be a while for that trust to be reinstated. 

The class had argued that Adrien should have told them from the beginning, but Adrien pointed out that the only experience from liars he had was from tabloids and by the time he realised, it was too late and the sheep were ready to jump down his throat for saying the wrong thing. The class did understand that part at least and while they still weren’t happy, Marinette’s stern glare stopped any more attempts at blame.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's not my best but I tried to get it out on Christmas which obviously failed since I started at like 30 minutes before midnight.
> 
> So it's late and a bit bland but I hope you enjoy it.
> 
> PS - yes I'm still writing, I'm just taking a break from the miraculous fandom to try my hands at other fandoms.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr [where you can request oneshots] - https://trickstermiraculous.tumblr.com/  
> Twitter - https://twitter.com/marionettetrick


End file.
